Sous tes yeux Antoine
by M L'Inconnue
Summary: Mathieu Sommet ressent des sentiments pour Antoine Daniel, mais ce dernier ne s'en rend définitivement pas compte... - Matoine OOC (Je vous adore les gars, pas frapper hein.)
1. Chapter 1 - Sous tes yeux Antoine

Tout d'abord, bonsoir (ça, c'est fait) bref, ce n'est pas ma première Fanfic mais c'est sans doute ma préférée. Simplement parce qu'elle contient beaucoup de chapitres (j'en ai déjà écrits pas mal, je n'ai pas la fin mais j'y pense, et je suis en cours d'écriture) et que je m'amuse comme une folle avec leurs sentiments (et les vôtres!).

En parlant de la fin, il n'y en aura pas qu'une. Pour réussir à satisfaire la sadique qui sommeille en moi (et sûrement en vous!) je publierai d'abord la Bad end. **MAIS** pour ne pas briser notre petit coeur, ma Happy end sera bien d'actu. Bien évidemment, ma Fanfic n'est pas encore finie, loin de là je crois... On verra ou ça nous mène, parce que j'ai pas envie de terminer trop rapidement ou pire, étaler plus qu'il ne faudrait. De toute façon on en est pas encore là!

Je tiens à préciser que j'adore Antoine ! Vu comment il est dans cette fiction, on dirait pas. Ben pourtant si... Donc, j'aime Mathieu et Antoine. Voilà. Sachez aussi que je pousse un peu les caractères des protagonistes, je veux bien les marquer et démontrer la différence entre eux. Bien sûr j'imagine leurs réactions et tout le bordel, je ne sais absolument pas comment ils sont dans la vie de tout les jours. Donc j'invente leur vie en quelques sortes.

_#UniverseBitches. _

_Disclaimer** : **Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas et Antoine Daniel non plus (vraiment très, très DOMMAGE, hein les gars ?)_

Bon assez bavardé, bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Mathieu Sommet était au top de sa popularité. Il avait conquit YouTube avec son émission SLG, avait trouver de super potes sur la Toile. comme Linksthesun ou Fred et Seb du JDG. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Seulement Antoine Daniel.

Ils avaient bien parlés tout les deux depuis ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient extrêmement bien rapprochés et ils devenaient même "meilleurs amis". Sauf que Mathieu ne le considérait pas comme un ami, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Et il s'en cachait très bien. Il n'a jamais voulu lui en parler, de peur de briser leur amitié, alors il ne disait strictement rien, et il souffrait sous son masque d'homme heureux. Et Antoine n'y voyait que du feu. Il croyait même que Mathieu s'était trouvé une copine, d'après les dernières nouvelles. Il n'en était rien, c'était juste une diversion. Plusieurs fois le plus petit avait essayé de mettre Antoine sur la voie, et jamais il n'avait compris. Encore moins en ce moment, vu toutes les rumeurs qui disaient - soit disant - qu'il étaient ensembles, le brun prenait tout les signaux de Mathieu à la rigolade.

Mathieu ne l'avait pas aimé dès les premiers instants, comme un coup de foudre. Tout s'était fait au fur et à mesure. Il avait compris qu'il tenait à lui le jour où Antoine avait eut un empêchement et n'avait pas pu venir chez lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait beaucoup trop. Un autre jour, Antoine avait attrapé sa main pour une levée de bras victorieuse, et il avait ressentit une boule au ventre quand il était en contact avec sa peau. Et plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus il se rendait accro à lui. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Mathieu était dépité. Encore une nouvelle journée à rire avec Antoine, encore une nouvelle journée à le dévorer des yeux. Et rien en retour. Le néant. Comment arrivait-il à ne pas tout lui déballer après toutes ses semaines ? Et l'autre, pourquoi il ne comprenait aucun geste qui lui était adressé ? C'était impossible d'être aussi peu réceptif... Pourtant la situation était tellement claire. Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé de Mathieu, accroupis l'un en face de l'autre. Antoine racontait ses débuts sur YouTube, avec de grands mouvements, un parlé théâtrale, et une bière à la main. Tandis que son ami, avait la tête posée entre ses mains et était accoudé sur ses genoux. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, le sourire au bout des lèvres, et il buvait ses paroles. Et Antoine qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Le regard azur s'exaspéra, se lamenta, et essaya une fine approche.

" - Tu veux rester là ce soir ? demanda t-il la voix timide.

\- Il te reste des bières ? sourit Antoine.

\- Bien sûr!

\- Alors c'est d'accord!"

Antoine avait décapsulé une seconde bière, et souriait gentiment à son ami. Lui qui était d'ailleurs au bord de la falaise, il ne savait toujours pas si il allait céder à la tentation ou pas.

_Alors, je lui dis tout ou pas ? Si je lui dis que j'ai mentis à propos de "ma copine" il me tuera... Mais si je ne lui dis rien, je suis juste con. _Mathieu souffla d'exaspération. Il se leva du canapé et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

" - Je vais prendre une douche, installe toi!

\- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait! rigola Antoine."

Mathieu sourit en coin et lui fit un regard aussi doux que possible. On l'aurait qualifié d'ange avec ses yeux bleus. Antoine ne réagit pas et lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il aille se laver. Il roula des yeux, souffla une deuxième fois et se retourna pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il en sortit une heure après. Le petit Youtuber aimait trop cette pièce pour y rester moins de 60 minutes. Il se dirigea dans le salon et à sa grande surprise, il trouva Antoine somnolant sur le canapé. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et était étalé de tout son long sur le sofa, la bouche entrouverte. Mathieu ressentit les palpitations de son cœur, sa respiration difficile, il était tourmenté par la situation. Il serra les poings pour ne pas courir vers son ami.

Antoine qui commençait à rêver, se mordit les lèvres. C'en était trop pour Mathieu.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le beau au canapé dormant

Antoine était là, sous ses yeux, irrésistible et dormait comme un bien heureux. Chaque mimique involontaire qu'il faisait provoquait un spasme chez Mathieu. C'était tellement dur de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il le contemplait depuis le mur d'en face, d'où il était adossé. Il fermait souvent les yeux pour arrêter de le fixer, mais il les rouvraient au bout de cinq secondes. Il respirait mal et fort. Comme Antoine remua un peu, il scruta ses moindres fais et gestes. L'endormit passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, soupira et sa tête roula en direction du petit. Prit d'une vive impulsion, il se leva, constata qu'il avait les jambes en coton, et s'avança jusqu'au canapé. Dès qu'il fût arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit, ferma les yeux et se pencha.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Antoine. C'était un doux et fin baiser, qui ne pouvait pas le réveiller. Il se releva chancelant, manquant de s'écrouler sur Antoine. Ses yeux frémirent mais il restait dans son profond sommeil.

_J'ai eu chaud... Putain va falloir que je lui dise un jour ou l'autre. _

Comme la nuit était déjà tombée, Mathieu décida d'aller dans son lit. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les heures défilaient, ses pensées aussi, mais chaque fois la même revenait sans cesse : le baiser. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Il s'énerva et jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce. _Pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui aussi ?! Il ne me voit que comme un ami, pourquoi pas moi ? _Ses questions restèrent sans réponses et il s'endormit d'épuisement. Son réveil sonna à 9:00.

Il enfila jeans et t-shirt et sortit de sa chambre. Son ventre gargouilla et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Antoine était déjà levé et préparait le café.

" - Salut, café ?" sourit Antoine poliment.

Le cœur de Mathieu fit un bond. La voix de son ami lui résonnait dans les oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air de dur. Mathieu respira pour se calmer et leva les yeux sur lui.

" - Oui, s'il te plais." répondit-il détaché.

Antoine lui adressa un visage interrogateur, lui servit une tasse et le regarda longuement. Mathieu se sentit mal à l'aise et n'osait rien dire.

" - Mathieu ? demanda t-il incertain.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je t'ai fais quelque chose ou quoi ?"

Surpris, Mathieu en resta bouche bée. Il s'attentait à un "Je sais que tu m'as embrassé" ou un "Crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça mec, je savais que tu m'aimais" mais surtout pas à ça. Il posa sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail et s'appuya contre.

" - Je... non pas du tout... bafouilla t-il, le visage rouge pivoine.

\- Alors explique moi ton comportement avec moi, s'il te plais.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je suis comme d'habitude avec toi, menti t-il.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- T'es distant ce matin, si t'as un problème, dis le moi, je peux toujours t'aider! s'exclama Antoine en le tenant par les épaules.

\- Oui je sais, merci mais ça va."

Mathieu se sentit trop proche de lui et enleva ses mains envahissantes. Il tourna les talons et partit dans le salon. Antoine le suivit quelques minutes après, en ramenant sa tasse de café.

" - C'est ça pour toi, le même comportement que t'as d'habitude ?"

Le jeune homme ne réagissait plus normalement. Complètement perdu, il ne lui répondit même plus et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il claqua violemment la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit et fixa le sol. _Là je suis dans la merde... putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis con aussi! Et si il se souvenait que je l'ai embrassé ? Et si... _Sa question ne put s'achever alors qu'au même moment, on entra dans la chambre, l'individus s'appuya contre le cadrant de la porte. Mathieu se leva assez vite. Sa tête tournait et sa vue vira au noir. Il cligna des yeux et essaya de regarder l'intrus dans pièce. Antoine se tenait là, les bras croisés et le regard inquiet.

" - Sors de ma chambre Antoine... fulmina Mathieu.

\- Hors de question, je vais plutôt m'installer tu vois." répondit-il détendu.

Il s'assit sur le lit, tandis que Mathieu restait en face de lui, attendant les futures questions. Il réfléchit un long moment, et prit une décision.


	3. Chapter 3 - Abattus

Mathieu décida de tout lui avouer. De toute façon il n'arrivera pas à mentir vu la situation. Antoine le fixait beaucoup trop intensément. Ils se soutenaient du regard, aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser les yeux. Mathieu croisa les bras et découvrit l'expression d'Antoine. Il était serein. Le plus petit quand à lui restait gêné et stressé.

De longues, très longues minutes passèrent. Et Mathieu se rapprochait considérablement du brun, contre sa volonté. Il faisait les cent pas, s'arrêtait et prêtait un minimum d'attention à son ami. Et comme il ne parlait toujours pas, Mathieu reprenait sa marche. Antoine le regardait faire, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, se lassa du silence.

" - Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?"

Le petit Youtuber s'arrêta, le fusilla du regard.

" - Et si tu essayais de deviner ? dit-il dans un sourire ironique.

\- T'es sérieux ou t'es juste énervé ?

\- Non, je suis très sérieux, continua-t-il sur le même air.

\- D'accord, alors je vais essayé. Tes parents ont des problèmes de santé ? Tu as des problèmes de santé ? Quelqu'un de ton entourage ne va pas bien ?"

Mathieu secoua la tête à chaque proposition, perdant peu à peu son calme apparent. Il haussa un sourcil pour une dernière demande.

" - Je tente une dernière fois, dit Antoine de moins en moins rassuré. T'as des problèmes avec ta copine ?"

Mathieu souffla et perdit son sang froid. Il laissa retomber ses bras et sortit de la chambre, furieux. Antoine se leva précipitamment et le suivit. Son ami était assis sur un fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains.

" - Tu ne comprends rien. Rien du tout, ragea Mathieu.

\- Explique moi aussi!"

Aussitôt Mathieu releva les yeux sur lui, agrippa le t-shirt d'Antoine et l'attira vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, si intimes. Ce qui commença à déranger le présentateur de What The Cut ?!, il était nerveux, il clignait des paupières et se tortillait pour se dégager.

" - Mal à l'aise ? interrogea Mathieu, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- On est trop près... souffla l'autre, n'osant pas le regarder en face à face.

\- Et alors ? répondit-il en se rapprochant encore de quelques millimètres, leurs bouches se frôlant de près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Mathieu ? demanda Antoine, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Rien."

Mathieu le repoussa violemment, et subitement Antoine rouvrit ses yeux, encore sous le choc. Il inspira profondément. Il semblait bouleverser, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge, endolorie sous l'émotion. Son ami avait-il perdu la tête ? Comment expliquer cet étrange instant ? Rien de tel ne s'était passé entre ces deux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Comme il essayait vainement de se calmer, il ne prêta pas attention à Mathieu, qui lui était encore assis dans son fauteuil, à souffler sans aucune retenue. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Il passait pour un psychopathe et Antoine pour le plus aveugle des cons. Comprenait-il à la fin ? Le brun retrouva la foi de parler.

" - Pourquoi moi ?" balbutia-t-il, le regard viré sur le plafond blanc.

_Quoi ?! Non mais j'hallucine là. _

" - Quoi, pourquoi toi ? demanda Mathieu, furieux comme pas deux.

\- Bordel, mais fais ces trucs chelous avec ta copine, pas avec moi! pesta Antoine, enfin remis de son malaise, mais sans répondre à la question.

\- Alors comme ça, tu crois encore que j'ai une copine ? T'es pas fût-fût...

\- Tu m'as menti ? s'écria Antoine, qui ne savait plus ou posé son regard chocolat. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je savais pas comment te le dire... chuchota le plus petit, placide tout d'un coup.

\- Mais de quoi ? interrogea le brun, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre histoire de fausse copine.

\- Je sais pas comment te le dire, répéta-t-il, le teint livide.

\- Mathieu, tu me fous la trouille putain..."

Il ne répondit plus. Mathieu se contentait de le fixer. Il restait là, longtemps, abattu par la tournure des événements. Il se reprochait d'avoir voulu lui avouer ses pauvres sentiments. Il était juste impossible de faire machine arrière. Il se recroquevilla sur son misérable fauteuil. Pour lui, Antoine ne méritait pas de se retrouver entre leur amitié et l'amour fou qu'il éprouvait pour lui. S'il devait choisir, il choisirait sans doute la fuite.

De temps à autre, Mathieu jetait de bref regard vers son ami, qui respirait si lentement, qui ne bougeait plus, telle une statue de cire. Son teint était aussi pâle que le sien.

Une voix brisa le silence, celle de Mathieu, presque inaudible.

\- je t'aime, Antoine."

* * *

On ne s'affole pas, il y a une suite :3


	4. Chapter 4 - Aime moi Antoine

Antoine n'entendit pas les douloureux aveux de Mathieu. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Le regard azur insistent le faisait souffrir. Il n'assimilait pas la situation, rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Était-il fou ? Ou bien était-ce Mathieu le fou de l'histoire ? Si il avait perdu la tête, alors pourquoi avait-il son cœur qui palpitait encore de cette intimité ? Il s'inquiétait tellement pour son ami, mais là, il était hors de question de penser au petit châtain, aussi adorable qu'un chaton, aux yeux bleus-gris, pleins de malice et d'amour. Ce dernier mot résonna dans les oreilles d'Antoine, presque inconsciemment.

Mathieu comprit que l'autre n'avait rien entendu. C'était si cruel. Il avait enfin réussi à sortir ces mots longtemps enfouis, et voilà qu'Antoine n'en savait toujours rien. Il devrait redoubler d'efforts pour lui redire. Ou il ne lui dirait pas une deuxième fois, simplement. Il resterait souffrant, Antoine l'accompagnant contre sa volonté. _Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, c'est trop injuste. _A quoi bon espérer, il avait entamer le processus, son ami s'inquiétait pour lui. Mathieu ne s'attendait pas à réagir.

" - Antoine...

\- Oui ? répondit-il absent, la voix lointaine.

\- Dis moi qu'on est encore amis.

\- Oui, on l'est encore, soupira Antoine, comme si la réponse était des plus logiques.

\- Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas, murmura Mathieu, soudain décidé pour une dernière action évidente à ses yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles ?" souffla le brun, toujours sous le choc.

Mathieu s'était levé et s'était planté devant Antoine. Il posa la main sur sa nuque, pressa légèrement l'étreinte pour l'attirer vers lui, le regarda à peine 3 secondes, s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser furtif, quasi délicat. Le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Ce baiser était... _agréable. _Telle fût sa pensée.

" - Tu comprends maintenant ? interrogea Mathieu, baissant le regard, les joues rouges.

\- Oui, dit-il sans réaction, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Je devais le faire, enfin je crois. J'espère que tu me pardonnera à l'avenir.

\- Je sais pas, Mathieu. J'en sais rien... chuchota Antoine, reculant pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- D'accord..." bafouilla le petit, passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Antoine secoua la tête, ému. Il ne savait que faire, fuir ou rester. Comme il n'était pas mauvais, et très curieux, il décida de se renseigner.

" - Mathieu, depuis quand tu... essaya-t-il de demander, la gorge serrée, sans pouvoir terminer la question.

\- Des semaines."

Antoine réprima un soupir. Ça lui faisait de la peine de savoir que son ami éprouvait ces sentiments depuis un bout de temps, sans en avoir rien sût. Mathieu avait toujours été adorable avec lui, mais ces derniers temps c'était surfait, c'était trop, et c'était tellement évident qu'il l'aimait. Chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque mot qui lui était adressé prouvait son amour. Certes, le petit châtain était désirable, mais jamais Antoine n'avait éprouvé d'attirance pour un garçon, et ça ne risquait pas de commencer aujourd'hui. Au final, il essayait de détourner ses yeux de Mathieu, en vain. Il éprouvait une sorte de fascination, de la pitié aussi. Le pauvre, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, c'était assez désagréable de lui faire mal de cette manière. Mais Antoine n'éprouvait que de l'amitié envers lui. Ou peut être plus, rien qu'un peu. Il doutait beaucoup trop à son goût.

" - Est-ce que tu m'aimes réellement ?" demanda Antoine avec aplomb.

Mathieu s'empourpra et se sentit se ratatiner sur place, avec le monde qui s'écroulait en fond. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux.

" - Oui, je suis amoureux de toi... finit-il par dire pour la seconde fois, tout aussi difficilement.

\- Alors ce n'est pas que physique ou je ne sais quoi ? interrogea le brun, aussi gêné que lui.

\- Non. C'est bien plus que ça..."

Les jambes d'Antoine flanchèrent. Il se retrouva assis sur la chaise derrière lui, complètement perdu. Il découvrait que ce n'était pas qu'un coup de foudre, que Mathieu se retenait de certaines choses avec lui, qu'il avait des arrières pensées en sa compagnie. Il était amoureux, accro à lui, pas seulement en "kiffe". Mais comme tout bon amoureux, il laissait le choix à Antoine. Le choix de partir et de faire souffrir Mathieu, ou de rester son ami, et de le faire tout autant souffrir, voir même plus. Dans ce cas là, Antoine devenait un but inaccessible pour lui, juste sous ses yeux, à sa portée, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

" - Antoine... souffla le petit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire triste.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps...

\- On en a besoin tout les deux, dit-il en se relevant chancelant.

\- Tu as raison."

Antoine prit son ami par les épaules et lui offrit une courte étreinte, mais hésitante. Mathieu n'osa pas lui rendre et resta pantelant entre ses bras. Quelques secondes après, il était à nouveau en face de lui. Antoine ne dit rien et prit la direction de la porte.

" - Je t'appellerai, ne t'en fais pas, lui confit-il dans un demi sourire.

\- Ne te presses pas, s'il te plais..."

C'est sur ces paroles que le brun claqua la porte et laissa Mathieu seul, aussi désolé que triste.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chacun sa journée

Antoine venait juste de rentrer chez lui. Il se précipita presque pour aller dans sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il s'écroula sur son lit et cogita toute la journée, sans prendre le soin de manger quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas comment les sentiments de Mathieu ne puissent à ce point passés de l'amitié à l'amour. Où alors son ami lui mentait, sur tout. Il avait une copine, tout de normal et voulait simplement savoir comment il réagirait face à ses aveux. Non, ça ne rimait à rien, il n'était pas du genre à mentir. En tout cas, pas avec Antoine.

Quelles étaient les possibilités pour que Mathieu ressente ça envers lui ? Trop élevées, c'était sûr. A force de voir des fanarts, de lire des fanfictions, d'entendre les gens lui dire qu'ils étaient secrètement ensembles. Tout ceci montait à la tête au bout d'un certain temps. On devenait fou, on se surprenait à éprouver de l'amour envers un très bon ami. Antoine se rassurait tant bien que mal. Il espérait juste que tout ce bordel reste passager, au moins pourraient-ils en rire dans un futur proche ou lointain.

Il restait là, couché sur son lit, regardant le plafond les yeux grand ouvert. C'est au bout d'un long moment qu'il commença à avoir des scènes de lui et Mathieu apparaître devant ses yeux. Le cerveau jouait de drôles de tour. Il se persuadait depuis plus de deux heures qu'il n'éprouvait rien, et voilà que sa fichue cervelle lui balançait des baisers langoureux, des étreintes accompagnées de gémissements, et même des scènes au lit, beaucoup trop torrides pour ne pas être gêné de s'imaginer ça, contre sa volonté. Il changea de position pour se retrouver sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux et même pas trente secondes après, les images remontaient à la surface. C'était si humiliant. Un "Putain." de colère sortit de sa bouche, résonnant dans la chambre. Il enleva ses lunettes et engouffra son visage dans son coussin. Les scènes défilaient encore sous ses yeux clos. L'exaspération.

Comme sa journée fût chargée, il s'endormit très tôt. Les rêves gay et osés hantaient sa nuit. Le visage de Mathieu apparaissait partout. Chaque fois, leur conversation commençaient plutôt bien, continuaient avec un baiser et se terminaient par un duo sous les draps, version hard. Tout ces cauchemars se bousculaient dans son esprit déjà encombré.

C'est au beau milieu d'une caresse qu'Antoine se réveilla. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et resta stoïque sous sa couette. Il soupira d'énervement et sortit en deux temps trois mouvements de son lit. Ce ne fût pas une nuit de tout repos, ni pour son mental, ni pour son corps. Il avait trop remuer, eût des sueurs froides et avait transpiré. Une bonne douche s'était imposée naturellement. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, qu'il était habillé et bien réveillé, il décida de s'attaquer au montage du prochain What The Cut ?! histoire de se changer un minimum les idées. Il était 18 heures.

* * *

Mathieu fixait la porte d'entrée depuis une dizaines de minutes. Il espérait, juste une infime partie de lui, qu'Antoine allait revenir pour lui dire pardon, qu'il avait déjà oublié ce minable baiser ou au mieux, qu'il lui dise que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Mais non, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Quand on venait de découvrir que votre meilleur ami est en fait amoureux de vous, on ne pouvait pas passer au dessus, ou tout balayer d'un coup. Il fallait du temps, de la patience, ce que Mathieu accorda volontiers à son ami. Mais c'était si dur, si déchirant. Il voulait juste se laisser allé dans ses bras, où même un simple regard. Mais c'était maintenant impossible, il avait laissé tout le temps dont Antoine aurait besoin pour se poser. Il espérait juste que ça ne serait pas trop longtemps.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, légèrement perdu. Mathieu savait ce qu'il encourait à lui dire, et une fois la chose faite, c'était bien plus compliqué de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce n'était pas comme si Antoine l'avait frappé, lui aurait ri au visage, l'aurait insulté ou stoppé net les liens entre eux, mais ça faisait tout aussi mal. Voir même plus. Il ne savait pas si son compère prenait la chose bien ou mal, surement avec du recul, mais à quel niveau ?

Mathieu se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se fit du café assez fort, histoire de le laisser éveillé jusqu'à plus d'heures. Une fois prêt, il s'assit calmement sur son canapé, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Ce café était trop amer, même pour lui. Il grimaça et chercha du regard un paquet de cigarettes. Quand il le trouva, il en tira une et l'alluma. Son après-midi se résuma à ça : café-clopes. Son regard était plongé dans le vide. Ses pensées voguaient doucement au dessus de lui. Il ne regrettait pas, bien sûr que non. Il avait trop attendu, au moins c'était fait. Il était juste malheureux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait déjà commis deux baisers volés à Antoine dont un qui n'était pas franchement avouable. Il ne saurait dire si il lui avouerait un jour ou non, peut être pas au final. Il voulait vraiment ne pas ressentir cet amour pour Antoine, sauf que c'était un peu tard.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il regarda son portable. Il était 18 heures.

Le plus petit des deux Youtubers resta la soirée sur internet, il n'avait pas l'envie et le goût de faire autre chose. Et puis il fallait tuer le temps; temps qui passait infiniment doucement. Son portable était posé sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur. A chaque vibration annonçant un nouveau message, il pensait toujours que c'était Antoine. Il ne reçut aucun appels ni messages de sa part cette soirée là. Il avait finalement bien décidé de prendre tout son temps dans cette affaire. Mathieu soupira chaque fois qu'il découvrit un autre nom affiché plutôt que celui de son ami._Ils me font chier putain... lui aussi d'ailleurs._

* * *

Antoine s'était endormit devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il n'était pourtant pas exténué mais ennuyé. Il se réveilla en sursaut vers 4 heures du matin, complètement dans les vapes. Il regarda son portable, endormit, quoique légèrement stressé. Avait-il eût des appels de Mathieu ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux, non. Bien sûr que non, il lui laissait le temps qu'il fallait, alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Sauf qu'Antoine ne voulait pas plus de temps. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fit défiler son répertoire jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse son prénom : Mathieu.

**_\- On peut se voir ? Maintenant._**

* * *

Allez, a vous pour les reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 - Parlons en si tu l'oses

Mathieu ne dormait toujours pas. Il mit plusieurs heures à répondre au message d'Antoine. Mathieu savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite, prendre le temps de réfléchir, se poser les bonnes questions. Alors il ne lui répondit que par un seul mot : _\- Non. _

Il avait prit la bonne décision, il le savait, mais bon sang ce que ça faisait mal. Il se reprit à plusieurs moments ou il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de composer son numéro. _Lâche l'affaire mon vieux. _Lâcher l'affaire, ou s'y accrocher. Mathieu préféra la seconde option. Il laisserai de l'espace entre lui et Antoine si il le fallait, mais hors de question de renoncer. Mais il devait avouer que l'appeler ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il soupira, regarda une dernière fois son portable et secoua la tête. Mathieu ne l'appellera pas, et préféra partir se coucher, vers 22 heures et demi.

La nuit fût agitée, et de ce fait, il se réveilla vers 3 heures du matin. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, plus du tout fatigué. Son portable vibra, annonçant un nouveau message. Bien sûr, ce fût Antoine.

**_\- Mat, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on en parle. Si t'es réveillé, rejoins moi au bar au coin de ta rue, je t'y attendrai jusqu'à 4H. _**

Mathieu fût étonné, puis ravi, et enfin angoissé. Antoine une tête de mule, impossible d'être aussi buté que lui. On lui faisait clairement comprendre que c'était pas le bon moment pour parler, mais il insistait encore, et encore. Son écran affichait 3h25, et il ne savait toujours pas si il irait le rejoindre ou non. Le jeune homme pensa que son ami avait pété les plombs. Il lui laissait toute la liberté qu'il aurait besoin, et lui voulait à tout prix en parler, c'était incompréhensible. 3h35, il reçut un appel d'Antoine, il laissa faire le répondeur. 3h40, et Mathieu n'était toujours pas décidé. _Merde, merde, merde, merde..._ 3h45, un nouveau message.

**_\- Je ne sais pas si tu dors ou pas, mais si tu es debout, viens au bar. _**

Il était maintenant 3h50. Mathieu inspira profondément, il inspecta la situation : si il y allait, il pourrait arranger les choses, ou tout détruire. Il préféra rester optimisme. Il irait au bar. Il courait pour ne pas louper Antoine, il lui fallait 5 bonnes minutes de course pour rejoindre son ami. L'heure tournait, ni une ni deux, il enfila un t-shirt noir uni, ses baskets et fonça à travers l'appartement, le couloir, le hall, la rue. Il courait à faire fondre ses muscles, à faire éclater son cœur. Il n'était décidément pas sportif. Peu importait, il arriva à destination, le souffle court et légèrement tendu. Antoine était bien là, assis sur un tabouret, au bar, regardant toutes les 15 secondes l'heure. Mathieu entra dans un vacarme assourdissant, ce qui lui valût toutes les têtes retournées sur lui. Il s'empourpra et s'excusa, les joues rosit par le sport et la gêne. Il releva le regard et croisa celui de son ami, imperceptible. Il s'approcha lentement, presque incertain de chacun de ses pas. _C'était peut être pas une si bonne idée en fait... _pensa-t-il dévasté, alors qu'il arriva à la hauteur de son ami.

" - Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Mathieu, en désignant un tabouret.

\- Bien sûr, sois pas con... sourit gentiment son ami.

\- Ouais, enfin tu vois."

Antoine lui répondit par un regard compréhensif. Leur minuscule discussion était un peu gauche. Mathieu était enfin assis, et jetait de brefs regards en coin sur son ami, tendis que ce dernier regardait fixement le comptoir. Il n'avait pas du tout touché à sa bière, qui devait être là depuis plus d'une heure. Donc il devait être sobre, bonne nouvelle pour Mathieu. Ils pourraient discuter avec sang-froid, du moins si quelqu'un se désignerait pour lancer une conversation. Ce que Antoine fît, au bout de 2 minutes de silence.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ben rien depuis l'autre jour et toi ? répondit Mathieu, en s'agitant sur son siège.

\- Ouais pareil, fît-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Antoine, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? coupa subitement Mathieu. On était d'accord tout les deux pour s'éloigner un moment, et voilà que même pas deux jours après, il faut qu'on en reparle... Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois... J'ai juste besoin de réponses, d'explications... bredouilla Antoine, qui eût vite fait de perdre son soit-disant sourire.

\- Mais... Je pensais que tu savais au moins le minimum.

\- Oui je sais le minimum! Sauf que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Et tu pouvais pas attendre un peu plus ?

\- J'crois que j'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps...

\- Ah d'accord. Bon, ben pose les questions que tu veux."

Antoine eût un léger mouvement de panique. Il avait peur des réponses, peur de ses propres questions. Il avait aussi peur de ce que Mathieu pourrait dire qu'il ne voudrait pas entendre. Et puis, arriverait-il à l'écouter jusqu'au bout ? C'était lui qui avait eût cette idée folle de vouloir en savoir plus. Peut être qu'il allait regretter. Son ami lui jeta un regard surpris, avec en arrière plan, de la tristesse. Ses yeux bleus lui faisaient face, attendant les questions. Il fallait se jeter à l'eau un jour ou l'autre.

"N'importe lesquelles ? interrogea-t-il méfiant.

\- Même les pires... allons jusqu'au bout, répondit honnêtement Mathieu, aussi peu confiant que son compère.

\- OK, alors je commence par le début. Pourquoi moi ?"

Encore cette question. Mathieu n'y avait pas répondu l'autre jour. Il inspirait et soupirait longuement.

"Je crois que tu devras me laisser parler, jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plais, lâcha-t-il gêné, fuyant ses yeux.

\- Comme tu voudras...

\- Alors déjà, ça fait quelques semaines que je ressens un truc bizarre quand je te vois, commença à réciter Mathieu. Pourtant je te rassure, je suis pas gay. C'est juste toi. Je veux dire... enfin, y'a qu'avec toi que je ressens ça...

\- Mathieu...

\- Attend, laisse moi finir, coupa Mathieu, prenant une longue pause, et repartant dans ses aveux. Tu vois, j'ai toujours eût de l'admiration pour toi, j'aime ta personnalité, et même tes défauts je les aimes. T'es mon ami, mon confident. Alors du coup, j'aime quand on s'enlace pour se dire au revoir ou quand tu mets ta main dans mes cheveux pour me dire bonjour. Enfin tout ce qui fait toi quoi...

\- D'accord, répondit Antoine, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'essaye d'encaisser, et crois moi c'est pas simple.

\- Je sais, excuse moi. On peut s'arrêter là si tu veux.

\- Non. Non j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre..." soupira-t-il.

Mathieu joua avec une pièce, avec des mouvements nerveux, il était absolument persuadé que tout ceci devenait de moins en moins une super idée. Cette discussion avait le pouvoir de les détruire tous les deux. Il ne sût que faire pendant quelques minutes, et attendait, encore une fois, que Antoine trouve ses mots pour pouvoir lui poser une nouvelle question. Il avait vraiment du mal à respirer correctement. Il s'enfonçait dans un trou sans fin.

* * *

Alors, reviews pour une pauvre fille qui vous aime ?

Sinon j'ai utilisé des répliques d'un film, on va voir si vous le retrouverais :P


	7. Chapter 7 - Sincère ?

Antoine respira profondément et essaya malgré tout de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait mille questions à lui poser, Mathieu s'en doutait mais le laissait faire. Pour sa plus grande exaspération, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde. Voilà que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Alors il eût un léger mouvement de tête vers son ami, et entrouvrit les lèvres.

" - Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps à me le dire ? murmura Antoine, presque en se posant la question.

\- Mais comprends moi, t'es mon ami, un mec, enfin je sais pas... je trouve ça normal d'avoir eût du mal à en parler.

\- Ouais j'en doutes pas, mais j'ai eu un choc quand tu...

\- Ecoute, s'il te plais, coupa Mathieu en lâchant brutalement sa pièce sur le comptoir. Je voudrais que tu oublie l'autre soir. J'ai été complètement con de te le faire comprendre de cette manière, et puis, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais y'a un moment... il fallait que tu le sache, c'est tout. Que ce soit même contre notre volonté. Mais en aucun cas j'ai voulu que ça foute en l'air notre amitié. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

\- Mathieu, putain... interrompt cette fois-ci Antoine.

\- Je voudrais que tu acceptes mes excuses, finit-il.

\- Mathieu, merde! s'emporta le brun, patient et docile jusqu'ici. Bien sûr qu'on est encore amis, bien sûr que tu m'as mis mal à l'aise et oui tu as été complètement con! Mais justement, comme tu es encore mon ami, je pourrais te pardonner, je sais juste pas quand exactement, tu vois."

Mathieu était trop dégoûté pour répondre quoi que soit. Il avait eût toutes les cartes en mains pour arranger les choses, il a fallut qu'il les bousille. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation : coincé au bar avec l'homme sur qui il avait - malencontreusement - jeté son dévolu. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait le perdre. Non il ne le perdrai pas, ils le savaient tout les deux, mais ils étaient bien partis sur la bonne voie.

Antoine croisa son regard. Le dégoût, la déception et la tristesse. Il le faisait souffrir, mais le brun ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même pour lui faire plaisir. Quoique, peut être qu'il ne se mentait pas. Avait-il déjà ressentit ce courant électrique dans son dos ? Avait-il déjà eût des frissons en compagnie de Mathieu ? Il ne savait pas, il était perdu.

Le plus grand décida de se lever. Il le regarda une dernière fois, on pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisait face, le fixant sans lâcher prise. Mathieu était bouleversé. Il secoua la tête et lui tapota l'épaule tout en s'éloignant, en signe d'au revoir. Mathieu resta stoïque, reprenant ses esprits. Il se leva précipitamment et suivit Antoine. Il était déjà au milieu de la rue, marchant la tête basse, regardant le sol. Quand il entendit des pas accourant vers lui, il releva la tête et se retourna. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Mathieu, je suis pas encore près à te pardonner, retourne chez toi maintenant, le supplia-t-il.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivis... murmura son ami, les yeux embués.

\- T'es fatigué, vas dormir...

\- J'ai rien du tout. Je crois que j'avais juste envie de te voir, une dernière fois peut-être.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on était encore ami, répondit-il calmement. Mathieu, retourne chez toi, prend du temps pour te ressourcer, ça te fera pas de mal."

Le jeune homme abaissa son visage, une larme commençait déjà à couler. Il ne pût faire qu'autrement que de regarder le sol à son tour.

"Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit...

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Juste cette nuit... répéta Mathieu en relevant les yeux sur lui.

\- Mec, c'est pas raisonnable!

\- Tiens moi juste compagnie! T'es pas obligé de parler. Je te jure, j'ai besoin de toi...

\- Bon... juste cette nuit, dit Antoine pour la troisième fois, finissant pas craquer.

\- Merci" souffla le plus petit, se passant une main sur le front.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'appartement de Mathieu. Personne n'osait parler, ni même se regarder. Ils se tenaient à l'écart loin de l'autre. La rue était déserte à cette heure ci, on ne pouvait distinguer que les bruits de leurs pas. Il faisait assez sombre, bien que les ruelles paraissaient plongées dans le noir le plus total. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte sécurisée. Mathieu ouvrit et laissa passer Antoine, qui avait un regard neutre, presque éteint. Comme ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, le propriétaire chercha ses clefs en jurant. Enfin rentrés, Antoine resta debout au milieu de la pièce, très gêné. Quand il posa ses yeux sur l'endroit où Mathieu l'avait embrassé, il déglutit et tourna la tête. Son ami ne remarqua pas ces mouvements et se servait déjà une bière.

" Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Mathieu, interrompant les pensées du brun.

\- Euh ouais, une bière si t'as.

\- Ben oui..."

C'était une étrange sensation pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se comportaient comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme si Antoine était un étranger dans cette pièce. Mathieu revint avec une deuxième bière à la main, la tendant à son ami, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent et burent leurs bières, sans un mot.

"Tu meurs d'envie de me frapper hein ? interrogea Antoine soudainement.

\- Quoi?! s'esclaffa Mathieu, se détournant vers l'autre.

\- Arrête, ça se voit que t'en meurs d'envie.

\- Va te faire, tu te plantes complètement là...

\- Je serai toi, je me tabasserai, s'imagina Antoine, prenant un air strict.

\- Antoine, je ne te frapperai pas.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes."

Cette phrase interloqua Mathieu, pas pour ses propos, mais par la façon dont Antoine l'avait prononcé, tristement, mais il discernait un côté rêveur. Il devait dormir debout, à 4 heures du matin, on n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il posa sa bière sur la table basse et se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé.

" Y'a pas que ça, tu sais.

\- Ce que j'sais pas, c'est mes sentiments envers toi."

Antoine avait le don de retourner la situation. Alors comme ça, il doutait de ses sentiments, où il se vengeait de Mathieu et se foutait royalement de lui.

* * *

Roh mais vous n'êtes pas inculte! Le film c'est "Les petits mouchoirs", tout le monde ne l'a pas vu ou le regarde en boucle, ahah.

Sinon, ON RE-VIEW ! ON RE-VIEW ! ON RE-VIEW ! *Q*


	8. Chapter 8 - Tu joues et tu perds

Mathieu n'arrivait pas à savoir si Antoine lui mentait ou pas, il paraissait sincère, et d'un autre côté, ses sens étaient en alerte pour lui dire que cette aveux ne pouvait qu'être faux. Les yeux chocolats étaient grand ouverts et ne cillaient pas. Quand aux yeux bleus, ils se contentaient de le fixer, cherchant à tout prix une réponse. Il n'en trouvait aucune, rien à lui redire. Soit il l'incendiait comme pas possible, soit il se jetait dans ses bras. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, il resta simplement statique. Quand à l'autre, il continua de le regarder en affichant un visage neutre.

Antoine était en train de lutter, bien sûr il n'éprouvait rien en particulier envers Mathieu, il voulait juste faire un coup de bluff, histoire de lui mettre la pression, de voir ses réactions. Il n'éprouvait rien en particulier ? Tout restait à prouver, et puis il était complètement déboussolé face à tout ce que venait de lui dire Mathieu, c'en était trop. Le plus petit des deux brisa ce silence beaucoup trop pesant.

"A quoi tu joues exactement ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Et toi ? retourna Antoine en arquant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, stupéfait. Tu penses vraiment que tout ce que je ressens est faux ?

\- Oui. Peut être. J'en sais rien Mathieu... Je sais plus là, je suis complètement perdu, souffla le grand touffu.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Soit tu ne ressens rien, soit il ce passe un truc, je peux pas l'inventer, soupira Mathieu, la gorge serrée.

\- Il ne se passera rien, Mathieu, ça j'en suis certain. Et ce même si j'éprouvais le moindre sentiment."

Le petit châtain écarquilla les yeux, on pouvait lire en lui sa plus grande déception. Il avait perdu toutes ses chances apparemment, tout ses espoirs envolés. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, le regard toujours rivé sur Antoine. Alors même si il éprouverait une infime touche d'amour pour lui, il n'y aurait rien. Tout cela lui donna la nausée, l'envie de pleurer. Peut être que si il coupait les ponts, ça arrangerait les choses.

"Antoine, je crois que tu peux partir, dit Mathieu, les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion.

\- Malgré la tournure des événements, je pense que tu as bien fais de m'obliger à venir chez toi.

\- Je ne te raccompagne pas, souffla l'autre en ne prenant pas en compte les paroles d'Antoine.

\- Mathieu, je ne pars pas, je vois bien que tu veux me dire pleins de choses qui te tiennes à cœur, même si j'ai du mal à encaisser.

\- Tu ne pourras pas supporter. C'est tellement "irréel", que ce soit pour moi, ou toi.

\- Dis toujours, avant que tu ne me foutes à la porte.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dis...

\- Pas de la bonne façon à tes yeux."

Il n'avait pas tord. Il lui avait simplement dit le plus gros, le moins choquant pour qu'Antoine arrive à digérer un jour ou l'autre. Mais comment oserai-t-il lui dire qu'il désirait Antoine ? Même si il devait s'en douter. Comment lui dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui dernièrement ?

"Je n'ai rien à te dire, murmura finalement Mathieu.

\- Ça m'étonnerai.

\- Arrête Antoine, fais pas ça...

\- Mais sors tout ce que t'as putain!"

Mathieu le fusilla du regard, il le poussait à bout. Son regard noir traduisait son état psychologique. Nerveux, désorienté, et frustré par Antoine. Il serra les poings et le soutint du regard quelques secondes.

* * *

Hum, désolée pour ce chapitre ridiculement petit, mais là ou j'écris je les vois plus longs. (OSEF)

Ehhh regardez! On peut mettre des reviews en dessous, ça vous tente ? *o*


	9. Chapter 9 - Fight Club

Le poing droit de Mathieu partit tout seul, et arriva directement dans le nez d'Antoine, ses lunettes volant et s'écrasant au sol suite au choc. Les deux étaient furieux et ahuris. Jamais le brun n'aurait cru que son ami serait capable de le frapper, même bourré. Et le plus petit n'imaginait pas se battre avec Antoine. Mais au fond, il le méritait. Il le provoquait depuis un bout de temps, ouvertement et n'eut même pas l'audace de répondre à cette attaque de Mathieu. Décidément il n'allait jamais au bout de ses projets.

Au sol et le nez ensanglanté, Antoine reprenait ses esprits, tandis que Mathieu restait debout devant lui, le regard nettement apaisé mais la respiration toujours haletante sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Peu à peu les deux amis reprenaient conscience de la situation. Antoine remit ses lunettes et n'essuya même pas le sang qui coulait déjà sous son menton. Il releva la tête vers Mathieu et brisa le silence.

"Tu m'as frappé. Toi ?!

\- Tu m'y as forcé imbécile, argumenta Mathieu aussitôt.

\- Je savais pas que t'allais le faire! pesta-t-il.

\- Moi non plus, répondit le jeune homme, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'écria Antoine, se relevant soudainement en ayant le tournis.

\- C'est toi mon putain de problème!" hurla Mathieu, hors de lui, une nouvelle fois.

Tout en lui hurlant dessus, Mathieu avait agrippé à pleines mains le t-shirt de son ami et lui lançait un regard glaçant. Antoine, quand à lui, avait levé son poing, se mordait les lèvres avec rage et avait empoigné le col de son ami. Il le poussa violemment contre le mur derrière lui. Mathieu était pris au piège.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda le petit châtain, le foudroyant de ses yeux bleus. Vas y frappe moi. Te gêne pas.

\- La ferme Mathieu, répondit Antoine en grinçant des dents.

\- T'as même pas le courage."

Maintenant c'était Mathieu qui avait les cartes en mains. Il avait inversé la tendance et désarmait complètement son ami. Il était prit à son propre jeu. Et tout ça rendait complètement fou Antoine. Alors il serra encore plus fort le col du jeune homme et se rapprocha de lui. La folie était à son apogée dans les deux camps.

"Tu crois ça ?"

Et le monde vira au noir pour Mathieu. A son tour, il ressentit une immense douleur au niveau de son nez mais il ne saignait pas. Balle au centre. Antoine l'avait frappé. Il avait l'air accablé, prit de pitié par Mathieu. Mais il l'avait remit à sa place, tout comme lui. Accroupit contre le mur, Mathieu geignait du poing reçu.

"Espèce d'enfoiré! brailla-t-il en repoussant sa tête tout en soupirant à cause de la douleur.

\- Bordel j'ai aussi mal que toi! fulmina le brun en essuyant de sa main le sang qui continuait de s'écouler le long de son menton.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- C'est ça oui."

Antoine grimaça quand il prit conscience du goût de cuivre dans sa bouche. Il ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur, peut être qu'il ne sentait plus son nez du tout. Il partit seul dans la cuisine et se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Primo : ça calmera le saignement et secundo : ça lui remettra les idées en place. D'ici il entendait son ami s'irriter crescendo au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il s'assit sur une des chaises derrière lui et souffla pour se calmer. Il sursauta en entendant un puissant "Putain" parvenir du salon. Le jeune homme n'osa même pas aller le voir, de peur de se faire fracasser. _Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ces merdes ?! _Il posa ses bras sur la table et vient y soutenir son front. Voilà qu'un mal de crâne apparaissait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il n'eût même pas le temps de se reposer qu'il entendit des pas qui arrivaient.

"Tu fais chier Antoine.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il exaspéré en rouvrant les yeux, la tête toujours soutenue par ses mains.

\- Tu m'as obligé à te faire "ça", répondit Mathieu en faisait de vagues gestes en sa direction.

\- T'avais qu'à pas ressentir tes putains de sentiments."

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'énervement. Il le faisait exprès à ce stade. Il avança de quelques mètres et vint se planter devant lui.

"Tu te répètes connard.

\- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, dit-il en soufflant.

\- Ta gueule, trancha Mathieu, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Beau langage.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Tu te répètes, nargua Antoine, affichant un sourire psychopathe.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états là ? interrogea Mathieu en ne lui rendant pas son sourire. Si tu t'en foutais vraiment, on en serait pas là.

\- Ça me rend dingue tout ça! s'écria-t-il en laissant retomber lourdement ses mains.

\- Mais quoi ? T'as qu'à passer au dessus! T'as 25 ans merde!

\- Je sais mon âge, merci! C'est juste que...

\- Accouche Antoine, oh!

\- T'es amoureux de moi! On dirait que tu saisis pas vraiment!

\- Y'as pas que ça qui te fais flipper, ça se voit.

\- Tu vois rien du tout.

\- Si, je te jure que ça se remarque très bien."

Antoine ne répondit pas. Il s'agita sur sa chaise et osa provoquer Mathieu du regard, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Le petit voyait beaucoup trop bien en lui maintenant et le foudroyait littéralement sur place. Il remua encore un peu en cherchant une position plus confortable. Tout ce cirque confirma les doutes de Mathieu. Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'Antoine, plissant les yeux et croisant ses bras sur la table. comme il s'y était attendu, Antoine l'agressa aussitôt.

"Quoi ?! attaqua Antoine en reposant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Connard."

* * *

Review, review, review et attendez... review ?


	10. Chapter 10 - Oui, non, oui ?

Mathieu le fixa sans sourciller. Son regard azur pétillait presque, et l'euphorie s'empara de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à penser cette chose incroyable vis à vis d'Antoine. Peut être que depuis le début son ami jouait un double jeu, qu'il ne cherchait qu'à être à ses côtés en le rendant complètement fou pour qu'il puisse tomber dans ses bras. Avouons que tout ceci n'aurait pas de sens, mais ça faisait rêver Mathieu. Il frappa doucement la table de ses paumes et un sourire naissant apparut sur son visage. Quand à Antoine, il gigotait d'inconfort et soufflait aussi souvent que possible. Alors Mathieu arqua un sourcil et élargit son rictus.

"Mais quoi ? demanda Antoine toujours avec son mal de tête.

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Ou à toi, se défendit-il.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit mon rôle de dire tes pensés.

\- Peut être que si au final, t'as l'air bien plus au courant que moi de ce qu'il se passe la haut, répondit Antoine en se tapant la tempe du doigt pour désigner sa tête.

\- Parce que tu sais vraiment ou t'en es ? s'inquiet Mathieu abordant une mine peu sûre de lui.

\- J'ai rien à me reprocher, alors déballe tes conneries, histoire qu'on rigole un coup.

\- OK, alors c'est partit. Déjà je te laisse tout le temps dont tu as besoin, mais bizarrement tu reprend contacte le lendemain, pour aboutir à une discussion deux jours après.

\- T'avais qu'à pas dire oui.

\- Laisse moi finir, soupira Mathieu. Ensuite tu cherche à avoir des réponses, et comme t'es un énorme con, tu doutes de toi, de moi, de nous au final. C'est là que t'as l'idée du siècle : te faire haïr pour couper les ponts. De ce fait, je t'oublie, tu m'oublies et le meilleur pour la fin, tu oublies que tu m'aimes."

Au dernier mot, Antoine releva subitement les yeux sur lui, la boule au ventre. Il n'osait plus respirer, son cœur s'emballait et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la stupeur. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas un seul instant. Pourtant tout sonnait juste à ses oreilles, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Quand Mathieu l'avait attiré vers lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise, quand il l'avait embrassé, il trouvait tout cela dérangeant, tellement pas fait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui, ni même ressentir quoi que soit. Il s'était déjà posé la question, de savoir si il n'avait pas le moindre soupçon d'amour pour lui. Sa réponse fût toujours un désastre. Oui. Alors il se reposa la question. Non. Un cauchemar. Mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas finir avec Mathieu. Pour Antoine, tout ce qu'il construirait avec lui ne pouvait que mal se terminer, finir en ruine. Vu la dernière heure passée, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Mathieu.

\- Mais arrête... c'est tellement visible, s'exaspéra le petit châtain.

\- Il n'y a rien, avança Antoine. Je te jure...

\- Ne jure pas, surtout toi."

Alors Mathieu se leva sans un regard et lâcha une aspirine sur la table pour Antoine. Il sortit de la cuisine et s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Son ami resta à sa place et sirotait le médicament. Son regard s'était rembrunit, ses yeux étaient plissés et l'incompréhension l'envahissait. Il fallait qu'il ne pense à rien, il devait juste se vider l'esprit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la scène était la même. Le grand touffu n'avait plus de douleur à la tête, mais en avait encore à son nez. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda autour de lui. Cette cuisine, cette table, cette chaise, tout appartenait à Mathieu, et son cœur, lui appartenait-il ?

Antoine se leva, penaud, la mine triste et s'avança jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Il prit quelques goulées d'air, releva les yeux et regarda Mathieu. Ce dernier, allongé sur le canapé, se sentant observé, leva la tête.

"Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant correctement et en éteignant la télé.

\- Je sais pas trop, répondit Antoine en haussant les épaules.

\- Désolé, dit Mathieu en grimaçant.

\- Non c'est moi. Mais... tu comprends ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce bordel, mais je ne suis pas sûr de grand chose.

\- Alors réfléchis un moment! explosa Mathieu tout en se relevant. Je sais pas pourquoi tu me fais souffrir avec toi!

\- Pour me sentir moins seul... murmura Antoine.

\- Quoi ? questionna le petit châtain qui n'avait pas entendu de là où il était.

\- Je... Non j'ai rien dit...

\- Je reste encore ton ami tu sais.

\- Alors en tant qu'ami, tu me conseilles quoi ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

\- De prendre une décision."

Antoine soupira. Il s'y attendait à 100%. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui, Mathieu devait le comprendre. Il commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard de son ami. Il l'aimait ? Oui, non... Oui. Non. Le doute était à son apogée. Puis il se rappela le baiser. Il s'arrêta et releva les yeux sur Mathieu. Il était courageux, il avait eut l'audace de lui dire ses sentiments. Il était gentil, attentionné, marrant, et... adorable. Antoine le fixa jusqu'au point de rendre angoissé son ami. Une idée germa. Et si...

"Embrasse moi Mathieu, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

\- Quoi ? balbutia celui-ci, hébété et la bouche bée. Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Pose pas de questions, embrasse moi."

Mathieu eût un frisson dans le dos et ses yeux se perdirent dans la pièce. Avait-il imaginé ces paroles, qui voletaient encore dans l'air ? Apparemment non, Antoine restait à la même place, assez confiant et possédait un étrange regard, presque fou à lier. Ça lui plaisait. Mais de son côté, Mathieu restait toujours ahuri et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minuscules secondes. Lorsqu'il eût reprit vie, il s'attendait à tout sauf à lui répondre : "Non..."

* * *

Ehhh mais dit donc, ne pars pas sans une petite review l'amie! *_*


	11. Chapter 11 - Désillusions

Antoine émit un léger rire. Sa réponse n'était absolument pas crédible. Le moindre geste de Mathieu suffisait pour le trahir, il était à bout et il ne pourrait pas se canaliser éternellement. La pression était trop forte. Et puis le désir, l'envie, l'excitation, ses lèvres qui l'attendaient, tout, absolument tout le poussait à se ruer sur Antoine. Mais il devait aussi penser au futur. Sauf que le plus grand des deux n'y pensait plus pour une fois. Il voulait briser ses propres règles, et obliger Mathieu à l'embrasser revenait à enfreindre la première de ses règles d'or : ne pas profiter des gens. Sur ce coup, il s'en fichait. Il voulait être sûr d'une chose après ce baiser, et le seul moyen de le savoir était de le faire. Mais... une toute autre raison l'obligeait à avoir Mathieu pendu à ses lèvres. Une raison -qu'il espérait- que le châtain comprenne de lui même. C'était impossible, et Antoine se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Tant pis, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il constata que son ami avait la respiration saccadée et qu'il avait du mal à ne pas se tortiller sur place. Le brun cala son bras gauche contre le mur à côté de lui et plongea son regard dans l'azur de l'autre.

"Non ? interrogea Antoine dans un demi sourire.

\- Je peux pas te faire ça.

\- Tu tiendras jamais plus longtemps, dit Antoine, hésitant encore un peu de la marche à suivre, mais bien décidé à le rendre fou.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- T'as juste pas les couilles de m'embrasser encore une fois, chuchota-t-il d'un air provocateur, se laissant complètement prendre au jeu, au final.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais pas comme ça, soupira le plus petit.

\- Tu tiendras pas je te dis.

\- Et puis pourquoi je devrais le faire ? défia Mathieu en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- T'as raison."

Mathieu accourut dans sa direction et lui attrapa la nuque de ses deux mains. Tout en fermant les yeux, il posa fougueusement ses lèvres contre celles d'Antoine. Ce contact procura une sensation de bien être intense pour chacun des deux protagonistes. Ce baiser était trop attendu et désiré par le plus petit. Il s'accrochait désespérément au grand, de peur que tout s'arrête. Plus les lèvres se mouvaient, plus Mathieu avait envie de l'aimer encore plus fort. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses muscles se détendaient, il se laissait complètement aller entre les bras d'Antoine, qui le tenait fermement. Un plaisir absolu s'était installé chez ce dernier. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au t-shirt de Mathieu, ce qui l'incita à donner encore plus. Ce baiser fit l'effet de la drogue. Tout n'était que trop bon et allégresse, le désir montait de plus en plus haut et la satisfaction était des plus accomplie. Antoine laissa sa bouche aller dans le cou de son amant, lui qui n'avait déjà plus les pieds sur terre. Il l'avait enfin au bout des lèvres, enfin sa peau à disposition. Parfois tendre, le baiser était comme une caresse, exquis et parfois torride, il devenait plus féroce, voir bestial. Les deux compères ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ressentir autant d'émotions. Mais l'étreinte fût doucement stoppée, au plus grand regret de Mathieu.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, sans un mot, profitant du calme matinal et de ces dernières 5 minutes, assez intimes. Le grand touffu avait oublié son plan et tous ses projets. Ce tango buccal était comme de l'hypnose sur lui, capable de le laisser amorphe et heureux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à posséder ce gars, là, celui qui lui avait fait tourner la tête contre sa volonté. Et comme l'hypnose - digne des plus grands marabouts - maintenant il en attendait plus.

"Attend, susurra Antoine essoufflé, un sourire béat au bout des lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Mathieu, accroché aux cheveux de son amant.

\- Viens là!" s'écria-t-il en l'attirant dans la pièce derrière eux.

La pièce en question était la chambre du propriétaire. Mathieu le suivit sans aucun mal, vu qu'Antoine le tirait par le t-shirt. Le plus grand se stoppa devant le lit et se retourna pour un baiser furtif. Alors Mathieu le poussa brutalement sur le matelas et fût amené à le rejoindre. A genoux sur lui, il lia une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, dans un baiser bien plus aguicheur que le premier. Antoine se redressa tout en étreignant plus fort le jeune homme à cheval sur lui. Il lui enleva son t-shirt et Mathieu fit de même avec le sien. Il le repoussa pour que le touffu se retrouve sur le dos. Il aimait être le dominateur et apprécia fortement les mains de son compagnon accrochées aux poches arrières de son jean. Mais la situation se retourna quand Antoine décida d'inverser les rôles. Il se retrouva sur le dessus et souda ses doigts à ceux de Mathieu, et maintenait ses mains contre le matelas. Comme à son habitude, il laissa ses baisers s'égarer sur le torse et le ventre du plus petit. Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Mathieu releva légèrement la tête pour profiter au mieux de ses caresses. Bénéficiant d'une minuscule pause, le châtain déboutonna son jean, ensuite enlevé par son compère. Ce dernier fit de même et une fois le jean retiré, il reprit les mains du petit. Mais ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, il réussit à les délivrer et attrapa l'arrière de la tête d'Antoine, l'attirant contre lui, attendant d'autres choses. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et recommença un ballet buccal, qui en disait long sur la suite du programme. Mathieu se retira de quelques millimètres et lui murmura un _"Encore" _incitant Antoine à commencer la partie. Alors la passion s'empara d'eux, et tandis que Paris se réveillait doucement, le couple s'unissait dans un combat ardant, affectueux, remplit d'adoration et d'enthousiasme. Les corps et les esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et ce fût le plus beau petit matin pour chacun des comparses.

* * *

Mathieu ne dormit pas longtemps. Il était près de 9 heures quand il ouvrit furtivement ses yeux bleus d'amoureux. Antoine dormait encore, le drap remonté jusqu'à son bas du dos, une main sous l'oreiller. Le jeune homme le regarda dormir paisiblement, sauf que ses longs et fins doigts s'égarèrent sur la peau de l'endormit. Il l'effleura de la nuque jusqu'au bas dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il effectua des caresses circulaires entre ses reins. Antoine s'était réveillé mais ne bougea pas, il profita de la situation. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, ce que son amant remarqua. Le petit lui laissa un léger baiser sur la nuque et se colla contre lui. Il avait son front contre son dos et avait glissé sa main dans celle du plus grand, serrant légèrement. Antoine ne résista pas et serra ses doigts d'artiste à son tour. L'autre eût un sourire satisfait qui apparut. Il avait murmuré un _"Un rayon de soleil après la tempête" _avant qu'ils ne se rendorment.

A 11 heures, Antoine se réveilla brusquement. _Merde. Merde. Merde et merde._ Voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans le lit de Mathieu, après une nuit d'amour. Il s'était perdu dans son propre divertissement. Son but était juste qu'il se fasse embrasser par son ami, et que celui-ci comprenne qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre. Après un baiser, il y eut une nuit. Et après la nuit ? Une vie de couple, un mariage ? Oui, mais pas avec lui. Il avait échoué. Et puis, une question tourmenta son esprit encore embué : pourquoi avait-il succombé aux charmes de Mathieu ? Il se persuadait corps et âme que rien, rien du tout ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Et pourtant. Même pas 2 heures avant il appréciait les douces caresses de son comparse. Mais voilà qu'à ce moment précis, il prit peur et s'échappait comme un voleur. Et il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller Mathieu. Il essayait vainement de descendre du lit, mais son plan tomba à l'eau, son compère avait quitté son sommeil.

"Tu vas où ? demanda gentiment Mathieu.

\- Chez moi, répondit Antoine, mal à l'aise.

\- Pardon ?"

Son regard était remplit d'incompréhensions et son souffle se coupa sous la stupeur. Il le fixa pour détecter la moindre trace d'humour. Il n'y en avait pas. Alors Mathieu paniqua et s'alarma.

"Pourquoi tu retournes chez toi ? Tu peux rester ici.

\- Je sais, merci, c'est juste que... bafouilla Antoine, cherchant des yeux ses affaires.

\- Oh non Antoine, pas ça...

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Putain me dis pas que tu recommences à douter, pas après ce qu'on a vécu! s'écria Mathieu la voix tremblante, les yeux humides.

\- Je crois que j'ai été pris dans l'euphorie du moment, c'est tout, rétorqua Antoine tout en s'asseyant au sol, et qui avait enfin enfilé son caleçon.

\- Quoi "c'est tout" ?! s'esclaffa -t-il, pleurant doucement. Sérieusement, je suis largué là. Je te suis plus.

\- Je suis perdu aussi...

\- Tu m'aimes ou pas ? questionna Mathieu en se levant du lit, le drap enroulé autour de sa taille.

\- Là je pourrais pas te le dire. Mais cette nuit, oui je t'aimais...

\- Alors pourquoi plus maintenant ?!" éclata-t-il en sanglotant.

Antoine haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il y eut un long silence et il prit la parole.

"Si on construit quelque chose, j'aurais peur que tout s'effondre un jour ou l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui détruis ce qu'on commençait à créer, lâcha Mathieu, pleurant un peu plus , assis au bout du lit, face au brun.

\- J'ai peur Mathieu.

\- Moi aussi."

* * *

En attendant la suite, une review ? *_* (insultez moi, vous avez le droit aujourd'hui)

En remettant à jour mon chapitre, j'écoutais Dvorak - Le nouveau monde, mouvement n°4 "Allegro con fueco", je vous jure que ça va très bien avec ahah.


	12. Chapter 12 - Les pleurs

Antoine le regarda sans un mot, les lèvres tremblantes, et Mathieu s'étranglait d'émotion. Longtemps. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains sur le visage, essayant vainement de cacher ses larmes. Rien ne se déroulait normalement entre eux deux. Après une nuit de plaisir, tout s'effondrait beaucoup trop vite. Le plus grand n'avait peut être pas tord, tout ce qu'ils projetaient de construire ce détruisait aussitôt. Peut être que tout arrivait trop précipitamment, il y avait eût des coups et une heure après ils se retrouvaient au lit. Où c'était juste leur manière de fonctionner. Il fallait du temps pour passer d'ami à amant, c'était sans doutes une phase d'adaptation, elle prendrait du temps mais dans le futur, tout irait mieux. C'était comme cela que Mathieu se rassurait. Il commença à hoqueter à force de pleurer. Il faisait peine à voir, on aurait dit un enfant totalement perdu et négligé par le monde entier. Quoi qu'il se passerait, c'était foutu d'avance. Un râle de douleur appartenant à Mathieu, se fit entendre dans toute la chambre. Antoine, étant assez sensible, ne supporta pas de le voir dans cet état, commença lui aussi à avoir les yeux remplis de cette saleté eau salée.

« Je sais que je t'adore... » souffla Antoine en essuyant quelques coulées de larmes.

Entre son hoquet, sa boule au ventre et sa gorge serrée, Mathieu ne réussit pas à répondre, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Est-ce qu'Antoine ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Où essayait-il seulement d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Les questions fusèrent, les idées noires, les pensées douloureuses, les bons souvenirs avec Antoine, ces longs instant peau contre peau... Il tenta de se calmer, histoire de lui dire la seule chose qui lui venait en tête. Il attendit que son souffle revienne et inspira doucement.

« On peut toujours essayer, tu sais...

\- Ça marchera jamais, Mathieu... »

Ce dernier resta inerte pendant un moment, sa vue restant rivée sur le plafond. Tout le monde avait compris, rien ne pourait se passer avec lui. Pourquoi en rajouter des tonnes ? Sérieusement, il aurait envie de le frapper sur ce coup. Il se repassa en boucle cette courte phrase. et se redressa subitement, les yeux humides, les joues rosies et le regard sévère.

« Qu-est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- C'est comme ça, répondit Antoine en se levant.

\- Je suis pas d'accord, avança Mathieu en baissant la tête.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi sûr de toi ? interrogea le grand, se rapprochant et s'accroupissant devant lui, posant ses bras croisés sur les cuisses de son ami.

\- Je connais par cœur mes sentiments pour toi, objecta Mathieu en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pas par cœur, c'est impossible, releva Antoine dans un sourire triste.

\- Tu peux parler, toi, s'exaspéra-t-il en détournant le visage.

\- Je sais... approuva le brun en lui posant une main sur la joue, pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau.

\- Tu m'aimes ou pas ? demanda le plus petit pour la seconde fois.

\- Je sais que tu m'as rendu fou.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Et je pense que oui... Mais ça ne marchera pas, fais toi à cette idée.

\- Tu connais tout de moi, Antoine. Tu sais que je suis buté, autant que toi. Et je ne m'y ferais jamais à ça... renifla Mathieu.

\- Eh bien moi, si. On a... en quelques sortes... des codes à respecter entre nous.

\- J'ai pas envie de suivre tes codes à la con, je veux juste être avec toi putain! s'énerva Mathieu, repoussant les bras sur ses jambes.

\- Mathieu... reste calme s'il te plait! J'ai adoré la nuit qu'on a passée, vraiment. Mais regarde où on en arrive, démontra Antoine en lui attrapant le visage.

\- C'est de ta faute si on en est là, je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- Peut être.

\- Non, c'est sûr et certain. »

Antoine n'arriva pas à trouver de réponse cohérente. Il ne pût que laisser un baiser sur sa joue baignée de larmes. Alors Mathieu s'agrippa à ses cheveux et tourna assez la tête pour finir par souder leurs bouches. Les lèvres d'Antoine avaient un petit goût salé, surement à cause de son baiser, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Le brun hésita pendant quelques secondes mais Mathieu était tellement insistant, qu'il finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres. Tout devint intense, trop pour Antoine. Il rompit instantanément le lien qui les unissait.

« C'est quoi le problème ? murmura le plus petit. Que je t'embrasse ou que tu flippes encore ?

\- Devine.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- C'est dingue comme tu peux repousser tes pulsions et fuir tes envies...»

Antoine ne se démonta pas et le scruta sous tout les angles.

« Je n'ai plus aucune envie avec toi. Un baiser ça nous aurait suffit. OK, on a passé la nuit ensemble, mais il n'y aura plus rien. Jamais. »

Le regard de Mathieu s'assombrit instantanément, passant d'un bleu-gris à un bleu glacial, tranchant, presque menaçant. Mais quel connard c'était. Qu'il doute, très bien. Mais qu'il ne profite pas de sa position pour être désagréable, voir insultant envers lui et cette situation.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais y'a quelques heures, lança le châtain, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure - encore un peu salée - avec agacement.

\- J'étais déstabilisé putain! cria Antoine, presque rouge de colère.

\- Déjà tu ne me cris pas dessus comme ça! Pigé ?! hurla Mathieu.

\- Tu le fais aussi, merdeux.

\- Barre toi...

\- J'vais me gêné, répondit le plus grand spontanément, en essayant de se relever.

\- Antoine, attend.

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse moi encore... murmura le plus petit, redevenu hyper-sensible et ne pouvant plus se retenir de ne plus l'avoir contre lui.

\- Je suis plus à toi. »

Alors qu'il était déjà debout, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, qui le fixait avec un air enfantin, tellement innocent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit tente un dernier coup risqué.

« T'oseras pas. »

La dernière phrase de Mathieu le laissa pantelant et lui fit perdre toute sa confiance. Parlait-il du fait qu'il oserait partir, ou de l'embrasser ? Il ne savait pas du tout. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans ses projets de rester là, jusqu'à l'aube. Il soupira et se leva. Il commençait à rassembler ses vêtements, et prit la direction de la porte. Mathieu secoua la tête, consterné.

« J'en étais sûr... souffla-t-il, et se relaissant tomber sur le matelas, recommençant à pleurer.

\- Tu crois ça ? »

* * *

Bonsoir, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, il me manque un petit tru-truc... une review peut être ? *-*

A chaque chapitre, j'accorde une chanson, ça aide un max pour l'ambiance générale, (merci pour les vôtres, d'ailleurs j'en ai pas mal dans ma liste de lecture réservée au Matoine C: ) ben là, c'était Johnny Cash - Hurt (oui oui, je suis EXTRÊMEMENT variée niveau musique)


	13. Chapter 13 - Partira ou pas ?

Ok, JE VOUS AIME. Dédicace à _**Une **__**Licorne**_, pour la centième review. *-*

Pardonnez ce chapitre minus, mais dîtes vous qu'il était encore plus petit avant. Mais ça, c'était avant!

* * *

Antoine resta planté là, au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Il lui avait répondu, mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait plus aucune intention à lui accorder. Oui il avait adoré la nuit dernière, mais c'était peut être une erreur au final. Où tout ça le mènerait ? A rien de bon en tout cas. C'était incroyable tout les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et à la fois, rien. Dans quel état il devait être à cet instant. Sûrement déboussolé, avec la mine déconfite. Peut être n'aimait-il pas Mathieu pour ses valeurs, mais pour son corps ? Il s'était bien laissé emporter par ses doux baisers, et personne ne pouvait résister à ce petit être si attachant.

Il hésita à s'avancer d'un pas, puis d'un second et ne bougea plus. Il avait démontré qu'il ne partirait pas, et après ? Il ne voulait - ne pouvait - pas retomber dans ses bras. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait s'enfuir, ce serait sans doutes idiot et complètement malhonnête vis-à-vis de Mathieu, mais ça restait la meilleure solution. Quel crétin il faisait, il était décidément trop con d'avoir voulu en connaître d'avantages sur l'amour que son ami lui portait. Puis il était trop con de tomber si facilement dans le piège de l'amoureux qui s'ignore. Antoine ne pouvait supprimer les minuscules parties de lui qui désirait être au plus près de Mathieu, il essayait juste de les faire taire. Échec sur échec. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus arrivait toujours à ces fins. Mais pas cette fois.

« Je peux partir, tu ne me retiendras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Antoine, tentant une manœuvre risquée.

\- En 5 minutes, tu auras fuis deux fois... murmura Mathieu entre deux sanglots.

\- Y'a plus rien qui me retiens ici...

\- Merci...

\- Excuse moi Mathieu, pour tout, articula difficilement le brun, en baissant le regard.

\- Tu peux t'excuser, ouais. Repense bien à tout depuis l'autre jour, tu verras que c'est toi qui a tout foiré.

\- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses aussi ? s'énerva Antoine en le pointant du doigt, tout en lâchant ses affaires par terre.

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'es resté avec moi cette nuit ? hurla Mathieu tout en se levant, perdant comme toujours son self-control.

\- J'ai eu pitié de toi.

\- C'est vraiment ce que t'as pensé ? s'effondra-t-il, comme si ses larmes dégoulinantes ne suffisaient pas.

\- Ouais, tu faisais vraiment peine à voir à la fin.

\- Et en passant, c'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, tu me l'a supplié! s'écria Mathieu à nouveau.

\- Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment ignoble...» souffla-t-il, au bord de l'affaissement émotionnel et du craquage sentimental. Son cœur allait s'arrêter à force.

Antoine criait, sans que Mathieu n'y comprenne quelque chose. Il avait perdu le sens de la réalité et toute motivation pour brailler après. Il n'entendait plus qu'un incessant bourdonnement et voyait un homme devant lui. Comment pouvait-on encore le qualifier d'ami ? Il gesticulait de part en part de la pièce, se prenait la tête entre ses mains et pleurait lui aussi. Le plus petit des deux le suivait du regard, le visage hagard, dénué d'émotions, si ce n'était les dernières coulées de larmes qui se reflétaient sur ses joues. Les battements de son cœur avaient ralentis. Oubliait-il de respirer ? Il sentit alors une violente secousse. Antoine le remuait et lui hurlait des choses, mais son cerveau n'analysa pas le sens des mots. Il avait vraiment du mal à reprendre possession de son corps. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et entendit petit à petit une voix familière lui aboyant dessus. Il ne put qu'entendre son prénom à répétition, sans arriver à déchiffrer le reste. Il sentit qu'on le repoussa négligemment et se sentit atterrir sur le lit, les yeux embués. Ses doigts s'étaient engourdis et quand il fixa le plafond, tout commença à tournoyer. Mathieu reconnut des bruits de pas s'éloignant de lui, les portes qui claquaient dans l'appartement et enfin, la porte d'entrée. Il assistait impuissant au départ d'Antoine.

Il espérait tellement que tout ceci n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar, qu'il finirait par se réveiller au côté de son compagnon, l'air terrifié, et d'un élan de bonté, le chevalier brun le rassurerait, le réconforterait en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il pourrait se rendormir tranquillement. Mais l'ironie fit en sorte qu'il se retrouve solitaire sur ce lit, complètement désespéré.

Encore une fois, tout avait dégénéré. Le souvenir de la discussion au bar semblait si lointain, inexistant. Le souvenir de ce baiser, de cette nuit passée aussi proche d'Antoine, aussi près l'un de l'autre et unis, ressemblait plus à son fantasme qu'à la réalité. Seulement son fantasme ? Il fallait bien avouer que le grand brun avait fortement apprécier lui aussi. Et toutes ces choses s'étaient déroulées quelques heures auparavant et paraissait irréel, bien trop farfelu pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait du courir pour le rejoindre au bar. Jamais il n'aurait du l'embrasser. Jamais il n'aurait du éprouver le moindre amour pour lui. Jamais. Mais c'était trop tard, il était tombé dans le piège et ressentait bien trop de sentiments pour cet homme, au sourire si rassurant en tant normal. Avaient-ils perdu le dernier lien qui les unissaient : leur amitié ?

Mathieu entendit un «_Je t'aime.» _résonner faiblement. Il tourna laborieusement la tête, emplit d'espoir. Il se stoppa net quand il réalisa que c'était lui qui l'avait prononcé. Il se lamenta longtemps. Des heures. Seul.

* * *

Bon, je suis pas très bien en ce moment, alors pour me remonter le moral, des reviews ? *-*

Merde, vous avez de ces bons goûts en musique ! Pour ce chapitre _The Blanks - Hey ya ! _que j'ai découverte grâce à Mathieu, et d'ailleurs qui l'a reprise pour son Instant Panda de l'épisode n°84 (très très belle interprétation...)


	14. Chapter 14 - Chez Mathieu

Quand Mathieu se réveilla, il ressentit des douleurs à travers son corps entier. Un mal de crâne terrible, son nez le faisait encore souffrir, des courbatures pas possibles et une immense blessure au cœur, à croire qu'il était condamné à aimer Antoine et qu'il ne reçoive rien en retour. Ainsi va la vie. Il s'arracha difficilement de son lit, et se hâta d'aller à la douche. Avant d'y entrer, il se scruta dans le miroir. Ses yeux rouges, bouffis, son teint pâle, presque maladif, et cette tristesse. Cette description ne lui correspondait pas, lui qui était d'origine joyeux et prêt à faire la fête, se retrouvait face à un jeune homme au regard bleu et malheureux. Il se détourna de son reflet et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa douche, qui n'attendait que lui. Il en ressortit après 20 minutes d'écoulement d'eau, et son humeur était des plus massacrantes. Le Youtuber n'en pouvait plus de vivre ça. _Faut savoir renoncer..._

_Effacer. Photos : effacer. Numéro : effacer. Je jette ses cadeaux ou pas ? _C'est ce que se demandait Mathieu, le yeux rivés sur un t-shirt qu'Antoine lui avait offert. _Puis merde. _Il le jeta dans le sac poubelle, qui avalait d'hors et déjà les nombreux présents de son ami.

Une page se tournait. Lentement, mais surement. Mathieu prenait un nouveau départ, qu'il voulait à tout prix ne pas foiré. Après tant d'efforts, ce serait dommage. Depuis des heures il retournait tout son appartement pour qu'il ne reste aucunes traces d'Antoine, autant dire qu'il n'existerait plus dans sa mémoire. A part les souvenirs bien sûr. Il repensa au fait d'avoir eut pour lui seul, pendant une nuit, ce partenaire là. Il frissonna de plaisir et eut un sourire rêveur. Sauf qu'il devait se convaincre que ça ne reviendrait jamais. Ce qu'il fit avec la plus grande docilité. Voilà, Antoine n'a été que le fruit d'une courte nuit de passion, Maintenant il attendrait que la perle rare vienne à lui, sans la chercher. Serait-ce une femme ? Un homme ? Mathieu sourit en pensant que ça pourrait être quelqu'un du même sexe, il était ouvert à toutes propositions, et puis, n'était-il pas amoureux d'un mâle en ce moment même ? Quand il tomba sur une des dernières photos de lui avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas encore jetée, il soupira. C'était sa préférée : eux deux dans les rues de Paris, faisant un selfie digne de toutes les pimbêches trop "swag". Ce cliché le faisait toujours marrer, alors hors de question de la mettre aux poubelles. Premier échec. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec cette saleté de photo entre les mains, un sourire béat au bout des lèvres. _Putain de merde. _

_Antoine... _Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'il était dans son salon, les yeux embués et ça faiblesse qui le rattrapait à chaque coup dur. Il se laissait déstabilisé par ce grand brun, cet homme si attachant. Son humour, son côté déjanté lui manquaient tellement. Qu'allait-il devenir ses prochains mois ? Une épave qui ne se débarrassait pas de sa peine ? Sûrement. Mathieu s'assit par terre, en tailleur, repensant à la manière qu'il avait eu de lui avouer ses sentiments. C'était beaucoup trop brutal, pas adapté à la situation. Si il avait pu remonter le temps, il le ferait sans hésiter, peut être qu'il souffrirait, mais pas autant et surtout il souffrirait seul. Sans qu'Antoine ne s'en aperçoive. C'était bien avant ces quelques jours. Seulement quelques jours ? Tout semblait si ancien, passé.

Après s'être accoudé contre son canapé, le visage enfoui dans son coude droit, son chaton vint se frotter à lui, attendant quelques caresses venant de sa part. Et ce jeune homme qui n'était juste pas fait pour prodiguer de la bonne humeur en ce moment même le repoussa. Il regarda Wifi partir, visiblement déçu, et pensa que même ce petit être le laissait tomber.

« Attend... » implora-t-il, alors que l'animal faisait déjà demi-tour vers lui.

Mathieu l'attrapa à deux mains et une larme scintillante s'échoua sur le petit pelage blanc. Il avait besoin de réconfort, et ce chaton était parfait pour l'occasion. _Et si je l'appelais, une dernière fois ? _Sans trop comprendre comment, son portable était désormais dans sa main, et il était près à composer le numéro, qu'il connaissait par cœur. _C'était bien la peine de l'effacer..._ Il hésitait tellement. Antoine allait-il répondre ? Lui raccrocher au nez ? Ou pire... rire hystériquement. Cette possibilité fit peur au petit châtain. C'était totalement plausible, presque évidant au fond. Il avait vu Mathieu dans un état à la limite du végétatif, plus ou moins inconscient. Peut être qu'il le trouvait fou, voir cinglé, au bord de la dépression nerveuse. _Bordel, mais dédramatise mec._ Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il restait un éternel pessimiste, surtout en amour. Et ça restait toujours dingue de parler d'amour en pensant à Antoine. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? _Tout ou rien. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il aimait un homme, son ami. Lui.

Le petit Youtuber ferma brièvement ses yeux fatigués. Il ne réussi qu'à les rouvrir une demi-heure après, et son regard fût immédiatement attiré sur son portable qui affichait un appel en cours. Comme c'était un numéro inconnu, il hésita de longues secondes avant de répondre. Une voix masculine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, répétant désespérément son prénom. Mathieu resta stoïque, seul son cœur s'emballait furieusement, montrant son seul signe de vie. Et l'autre qui ne raccrochait toujours pas. Personne ne restait aussi longtemps face au silence, face à un mur de béton armé. Ce gars devait être vraiment obstiné et espérait bien obtenir quelque chose de cet appel. C'est ainsi qu'il recommença à l'appeler sans cesse, faisant échos et chaos jusqu'aux oreilles de Mathieu, finissant par craquer et réponde.

«Pourquoi tu m'appelle putain ?

\- _Mathieu... _souffla Antoine, surprit d'avoir enfin une réponse après tout ce temps à parler dans le vide.

\- Tu l'as répété je sais pas combien de fois.

\- _Je sais. On peut se voir ?_

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'écria Mathieu, les yeux ronds.

\- _Non... Ecoute, on a peut être besoin de s'expliquer._

\- Sérieux Antoine, va te faire foutre.

\- _Toi aussi. Bon attend... Mathieu, notre amitié compte encore ou pas ? _demanda le brun, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur ces attaques.

\- On dirait que tu le fais exprès... fulmina le châtain en grinçant des dents.

_\- Mais réponds au lieu de te comporter comme un con. _

\- Ta gueule.

_\- Réponds. _

\- Mais évidemment qu'elle compte encore, mais c'est toi...

_\- Quoi moi ?_

\- Regarde tout ce que tu m'as fais, je peux pas tout oublier comme ça!

\- _Et si je te dis que je t'aime ?_

\- Je dirais que tu mens.

_\- Tu sais que non.» _

Antoine avait raison, tout les deux savaient parfaitement qu'il l'aimait. Sauf que les doutes du brun bloquaient chaque tentative, chaque essai. C'était parce qu'il avait peur que tout s'arrête d'un coup qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à se mettre avec Mathieu. Il avait compris que le petit attendait qu'il lui dise une réponse concrète, juste savoir si il tomberait dans ses bras une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce ne sera sûrement pas pour aujourd'hui. Mathieu entendit une succession de bip agaçants résonner, prouvant que le brun avait raccroché._Tu fuis, comme toujours. _Ce fût la dernière pensée du châtain concernant Antoine lors de cette après-midi.

* * *

En échange de reviews, je vous offre... de l'amour! Et soyez heureux *_*

Et comme toujours... ma musique ! _Lilly Wood &amp; The Prick - Into Trouble._

WOW, j'ai vu qu'on me recherchait sur Tumblr, ça devient excitant et drôle *Q* Donc dédicace à toi, Lila, qui me recherche à plus de 3h du mat ahah.


	15. Chapter 15 - Quand le masque tombe

Le lendemain, Antoine resta enfermé la journée - ou plutôt l'après-midi, après s'être levé à 13 heures - dans sa chambre à penser, à se retourner dans son lit et à repenser. Mathieu lui manquait énormément. Et maintenant qu'il était bien au courant de ses sentiments, tout devenait encore plus compliqué. Jamais il ne lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, et il fallut que ce soit de cette manière là, au téléphone. Ils étaient assez adultes pour se parler face à face, mais le brun comprenait parfaitement la décision de Mathieu. Ne pas se revoir tout de suite pouvait calmer les tensions. Antoine regrettait beaucoup quelques une de ses paroles, de ses gestes et surtout de sa manière d'avoir agi. Il l'avait fait passer pour son partenaire d'une nuit, sans plus. Et lorsque les choses s'étaient gâtées au petit matin, il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Décamper, et c'était surement pas sa seule solution. C'était fou comme il aurait voulu remonter le temps pour arranger tout ce désastre. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ça l'arrangeait bien, il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être dans un bonheur absolu avec lui. Il l'aimait, et ensuite ? Il ne se voyait pas du tout à ses côtés. Rester amis lui allait très bien. Peut être qu'un jour il arrivera à se détacher du châtain, à oublié ce qu'il ressent en sa présence. Joie, excitation, amour et déception. Il était juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'une relation avec lui, mais le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle dans leur cas. Antoine ne s'y risquerait pas. Ou seulement un tout petit peu...

«Mon vieux, il est temps d'aller lui dire adieu» se dit-il à lui même, avec un sourire aussi triste que nostalgique.

Il regarda son portable et soupira devant l'heure tardive. 22h25 _Oh putain, déjà ? _Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sérieusement, il avait passée plus de 9 heures à se lamenter sur leur histoire ? Ça devenait inquiétant à ce point là. Se cachait-il lui même d'autres choses ? Comme des sentiments bien plus forts ? Et certainement pas si enfouis que cela au final. Il souffla d'incompréhension face à ce bordel crânien et sortit de sa chambre. Il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, du métro parisien, des rues du 18e arrondissement pour aboutir au pied de l'appartement de son ami. Alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de l'interphone, tout déraillait dans sa tête. Mathieu ne le laisserait jamais monter, il ne l'écouterait même pas. A ses yeux il était devenu le parfait connard. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il arriverait à le faire changer d'opinion. Antoine sursauta et fut coupé de ses songes quand il entendit la voix de son ami à travers l'interphone.

«_Oui ?» _

Le brun déglutit, mal à l'aise, pas du tout à sa place. Il demeura impassible des secondes, ou des minutes, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il fixait la grille d'ou sortait cette voix si familière, si réconfortante en temps normal. Là, elle paraissait fatiguée, lassée du monde extérieur. Mathieu voulait sans doutes rester seul quelques jours pour se remettre tranquillement de tout ça. Mais même si lui avait téléphoné pour discuter, son ami lui aurait raccroché au nez, vexé de ne pas l'avoir en face de lui. Et si le touffu parvenait jusqu'à son salon, il serait vexé de l'avoir chez lui. Les hommes pouvaient être aussi compliqués que les femmes concernant l'amour.

Antoine fut ramené à la réalité quand il discerna à nouveau sa voix, exaspérée de n'avoir aucune réponse. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

«C'est Antoine, ouvre moi s'il te plait.» Il se heurta à un long silence. Et il savait que Mathieu était toujours là. Il entendait distinctement les grésillements du combiné.

«Ouvre moi Mathieu.» Nouveau silence. Il n'avait toujours pas raccroché, tout les bruits de la vie quotidienne résonnaient derrière.

«Allez ouvre!» Toujours rien. L'irritation s'initia doucement chez le brun.

«Putain Mathieu!» s'écria-t-il en se retenant de ne pas exploser cette fichue grille, cette satanée porte, et tout ce qui l'entourait. Il commença à s'énerver seul, au beau milieu de la rue quand il entendit le cliquetis de la porte qui laissait entendre qu'elle s'était enfin déverrouillée. Il était assez étonné. Il s'attendait à rester encore quelques temps dehors mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, s'engouffrant dans le hall. Arrivé devant les portes de l'ascenseur, il s'acharna sur le bouton pour le faire descendre. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'entrée de son appartement, il trouva Mathieu appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Tout pouvait se transformer en carnage. Il faudra faire tout son possible pour que rien ne dérape. L'heure de vérité a sonnée.

«Pourquoi t'es venu ? demanda le châtain, physiquement fatigué, avec des cernes beaucoup trop creusées pour son doux visage et la voix morne contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Pour te dire adieu... répondit Antoine en se rapprochant quelque peu de son ami.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'agaça-t-il, en laissant retomber ses bras, esquissant une grimace interrogative.

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille à l'intérieur ?»

Tout en disant cela, Antoine avait posé sa main droite sur le torse du plus petit, le repoussant dans l'appartement, le regard vif et plongé dans l'azur de l'autre. Il claqua la porte, ce qui valut un regard blasé du plus petit. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils avaient établis une distance entre eux, environ 2 ou 3 mètres. Mathieu en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces conneries. Il essayait tant bien que mal de passer à autre chose, d'oublier un peu ses sentiments. Et voilà que l'autre se ramenait, et tout remontait. Ils avaient beau être en froid, rien que sa présence lui faisait du bien. Il pourrait faire 3-4 pas, empoigner son col, l'attirer vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les autres aussi charnues qu'appétissantes. _Non, même pas en rêve. _Rien qu'un petit baiser. _Un seul. _Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution vu que le touffu avait prit la parole.

«Je pense qu'on doit arrêter de se voir Mathieu, souffla-t-il.

\- Avec toi c'est toujours poussé à l'extrême.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est tout ou rien.

\- Arrête, tu te fais des idées... soupira Antoine en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'est exactement ça. Soit tu me laisses comme ça, en te barrant, soit-

\- Soit quoi ? coupa sèchement le brun, visiblement contrarié. On recouche ensemble, on se marie et on adopte un enf-

\- On se met ensemble, écourta à son tour Mathieu. Mais comme t'en es incapable, laissons tomber.»

Cette phrase laissa le plus grand pantois et l'interloqua au profond de lui même. Le châtain semblait tellement sérieux que ça en faisait peur. Entreprenait-il vraiment de renoncer à tout ce qui lui avait valût ce fléau ? On dirait bien. Une minuscule partie d'Antoine se réjouissait, quand à l'autre, elle s'écroulait de stupeur et de désenchantement. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le touffu refusait catégoriquement cette décision. Si Mathieu pouvait attendre encore un peu, peut être qu'il y aurait une infime possibilité pour un futur couple... Lui se sentait près pour entamer une relation alors que le second craignait les conséquences. Mais le temps arrangeait les choses, et comme on dit «Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis», alors pourquoi pas Antoine ? Et il s'en rendait compte. Un peu de temps, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Quelques jours. Mais pas d'adieux, sûrement pas en ce moment. Il se sentait con d'avoir voulu s'éloigner de lui maintenant.

«Accorde moi une semaine, une seule.

\- Hein ? Mais tu viens de dire qu'on ne devait plus se voir... avança le petit Youtuber, absolument perdu.

\- Laisse tomber, on s'en fout de ça, je te demande juste une semaine, reprit Antoine, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Si tu n'a pas de nouvelles de moi d'ici là, oublie moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je... Comme tu voudras.»

Mathieu soupira, troublé à cause de ce changement de comportement aussi radical chez son ami. Il ne comprenait plus rien à cette conversation. D'abord il voulait ne plus jamais le voir et voilà qu'il désirait une semaine pour réfléchir, mais à quoi ? Il resta méfiant et distant avec son ami, mais il ne demanda pas plus d'explications.

Lorsqu'il vit Antoine se rapprocher tranquillement de lui et se pencher dangereusement jusqu'à ses lèvres, il lâcha un minuscule soupir accompagné de tout ses muscles tendus. C'est quand il l'embrassa que le châtain décrocha. Il était devenu cinglé ou quoi ? Jamais il ne s'attendrait à cette marque d'affection venant de lui, pas après tout ça. Pendant presque tout le baiser, il garda les yeux ouverts de stupéfaction. _Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ? _Ce baiser était aussi fougueux et torride que le feu. Quelle chaleur se dégageant de cette bouche pulpeuse venue à l'improviste, et dieu quelle intensité. Mathieu ferma enfin les yeux et se crispa de plaisir, sauf que tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Il cligna des yeux cherchant ses repères perdus en chemin. Antoine souriait comme à un simple ami.

«Tu m'expliques ?! souffla le petit, toujours sous le choc et la respiration haletante.

\- Au cas où on ne se revoit pas, répondit simplement le touffu.

\- Seulement au cas où... commenta-t-il encore plus méfiant.

\- Tu te rappelles que je t'aime, quand même ? questionna le brun, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

\- Une seconde. Attend quoi ? s'étouffa Mathieu, bouche bée. Je... j'étais absolument sûr que tu bluffais au téléphone. Je croyais, mais vraiment, que tu ressentais juste quelques petits trucs...

\- Ben non, souffla Antoine, gêné, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais... Mais putain, pourquoi tu refuses qu'on soit ensemble alors ?! s'emporta-t-il, le regard inquiet, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je dois réfléchir Mathieu! T'as toujours pas saisis ?

\- Et il te faut une semaine ?

\- Ouais, je pense.

\- Je te jure qu'après cette date, si j'ai toujours rien de ta part, tu dégage de ma vie. Ça va bien de me faire tourner la tête comme ça, là.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, grommela Antoine, pas trop fort pour ne pas qu'il l'entende. OK pour ce plan alors ?

\- Ouais, souffla son ami, pas rassuré et peu convaincu.

\- Merci.»

Mathieu ne savait plus où il était. Son regard se posait n'importe où dans la pièce. Antoine était sérieux. Il l'aimait vraiment. Depuis tout ce temps, enfin il se dévoilait. L'euphorie s'empara de lui mais ne laissa rien paraître aux yeux chocolats. Toutes ses envies se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'embrasser, se ruer sur lui, l'enlacer, le caresser, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'aimer autant que l'autre lui permettait, encore l'embrasser... _Ça va bien oui ? On se calme Mathieu, merde. _Rien n'était sûr, et tout dépendait d'Antoine. Maintenant que le masque était tombé, quel avenir offrirait-il à son amant d'un soir ?

* * *

Eh bien eh bien... On ne laisse pas de review ? Mais c'est très vilain ça... :'o

Alors alors, ma playlist... _King Micko Black - Ma bite. _Quoi ? Nierk nierk scusey... _Scorpions - Send me on angel _et pour la fin _Hugh Laurie - Kiss of fire _(achevez moi, j'aime tellement cette chanson...)

Ne vous fiez pas au apparences bande de gens, la fin n'est pas encore arrivée. Ce serait trop rapide.


	16. Chapter 16 - Jours d'amour et de doutes

Bonsoir je suis un lama et je voudrais m'excuser. Plusieurs personnes me review depuis un petit bail, à chaque chapitre en plus. Déjà pardon de ne pas répondre - pas de compte de la lectrice, la flemme (ben ouais, on va pas se leurrer. Hum. FERME TA GUEULE M), manque de temps - mais j'avoue que je n'ai aucune raison valable. Et sachez que je lis toutes les reviews. Vous me faites extrêmement plaisir (je m'excite toute seule devant mon écran...) et vous me faites très souvent rire aussi ! En bref, je vois tout et je vous remercie par la même occasion. Soubisoubisous.

* * *

Antoine en avait déjà marre de se remettre en question. Et ce n'était que le deuxième jour. _Putain mais quelle idée de merde. _Il n'avait rien fait la veille, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à son ami. Sauf qu'il devait bien s'y mettre un jour où l'autre. En plus il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Enfin si, sauf que tout ressasser c'était long et sacrément chiant. Puis il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, ce foutu baiser refaisait surface toutes les 10 minutes. Mais quelle idée d'aller l'embrasser aussi. Mathieu devait être convaincu que ça y était là, le brun lui appartenait. Antoine secoua la tête, confus. Pis avec lui tout ce merdier de décisions pouvait s'étaler sur plusieurs semaines, voir indéfiniment. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'éternité devant lui, il s'essaya enfin à répondre à ses propres questions. Il les passa toutes en revue. A peu près une heure de torture neurologique plus tard, il en arrivait à ce niveau sur ses ressentis : _«C'est plus qu'un ami ?» Oui, depuis peu. «Envie de l'embrasser ?» Putain oui. Merde, j'en ai vraiment envie en plus. «Qu'est-ce qui m'attire chez lui ?» Ben sa gentillesse. Et ses yeux. Et sa voix. Et son sourire. Et son physique. Et... merde. «Je l'aime de quelle manière ?» _Et là, plus rien. Le trou noir. Il s'était brusquement tendu et crispé, ses yeux fixant un point invisible droit devant.

Était-ce un véritable amour, axé sur la personne entière ? Où était-ce une simple attirance physique ? La revoilà sa véritable question. Il n'avait su y répondre la première fois, et visiblement, il n'y arrivait pas mieux à ce jour. Dans le premier cas, il arriverait à s'en remettre, passer au dessus de tous ses doutes et appréhensions qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Il se précipiterait chez Mathieu, lui dirait que tout irait bien, l'enlacerait mielleusement et lui répéterait qu'il finirait bien par succomber à ces propres envies. Probablement. Et dans le second, il était mort. Le châtain serait devenu le coup d'un soir. Chacun fantasmerait sur l'autre sans pour autant l'avoir à sa disposition. Le plus petit s'accrocherait désespérément aux quelques sentiments ayant survécus à ce naufrage, Antoine recoucherait avec lui juste pour le fun, pour passer le temps quoi. Une fois le matin arrivé, il le laisserait tomber, tout ça pour recommencer encore et encore. Putain de cercle vicieux. Puis arriverait le jour où le châtain se lasserait de ce train de vie, redemandant une vie de couple à son comparse, lui qui refuserait catégoriquement et le repousserait après une énième, mais dernière nuit ensemble. Ainsi s'achèverait leur relation tordue; relation basée sur le fameux «Je t'aime, moi non plus».

Antoine paniqua. Leur vie futur - et hypothétique à cet instant - défilait devant lui, aussi nettement qu'un film. Sa question se répercutait au plus profond de son être et faisait d'énormes échos. Il se demandait sérieusement si il n'avait pas déjà entamé ce processus. Première nuit passée ensemble, première nuit où il se défilait. Est-ce que cela confirmait le second cas : l'attirance physique ? _Non mais ce serait trop cruel. C'est pas possible..._ Peut-être que si au final. Sérieusement, tout concordait parfaitement, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. A force de voir quelqu'un vous aimer, vous pensez l'aimer en retour alors que tout vos sentiments ne sont que fictifs et superficiels. C'était trop dur pour Antoine. Il ne pouvait pas être que attiré par "l'enveloppe" de Mathieu, pas lui. Le brun avait un minimum de principes, du moins il allait au delà du physique, mais ça c'était avec les filles. L'autre était si attachant comme gars, si adorable, pas mesquin. Et si franc. Il avait eut l'audace de tout lui avouer. Alors pourquoi tout restait bloqué chez Antoine ? Il n'avait eu que les couilles pour lui dire je t'aime, rien de plus. Pourtant maintenant il ressentait bien plus que cela, et avait envie d'autres choses. Aller plus loin, explorer de nouveaux horizons. _«Etre avec Mathieu ?» Dingue. Mais pourquoi pas ? _L'idée était assez séduisante pour Antoine. Il divulgua un sourire charmant, juste en pensant à ce quelqu'un, presque devenu essentiel à ses yeux. _Presque._

* * *

Le touffu venait d'entamer son quatrième jour d'intense réflexion. En fait, il ne savait plus vraiment quelles questions de poser. Il savait qu'il avait toujours aussi peur. Mais justement, la peur n'apportait-elle pas l'adrénaline ? Au moins ça le pousserait dans les bras de Mathieu sans trop qu'il s'inquiéte. Et puis ils étaient pas obligés de se montrer à tout le monde, ça pouvait être excitant de se cacher pendant quelques temps. Et de faire encore planer le doute d'une quelconque relation le faisait marrer. C'était pas trop le moment de se rire mais il était assez content là. Il voulait bien faire l'effort d'essayer de se mettre avec Mathieu, juste quelques temps histoire de voir où ça les mèneraient. _Et si tout capotait ? Ben ça sera de ma faute. _Antoine écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il s'avouait capable de pouvoir tout faire foirer, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour les relations amoureuses. Alors avec le châtain. _Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça va donner encore ? _Il soupira et bizarrement, il s'en foutait royalement. Le brun se tourna vers son portable, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage et son sourcil droit arqué. _J'vais l'appeler ouais. Prépare toi bien le nain._ Et il éclata de rire, seul, avant d'abattre sa main sur son téléphone.

_«Antoine ? _appela l'autre au bout du fil, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Salut mec, répondit-il un peu gêné.

\- _Alors, tu t'en sors ? _

\- Hum, oui ça peut aller...

_\- Et..._

\- Quoi ?

_\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? _demanda prudemment Mathieu, apeuré par sa réponse.

_\- _Oui, je sais, dit-il avec un ton neutre, juste pour faire flipper son ami.

\- _Ah. _

\- Tu me manques Mathieu, répondit Antoine avec un sourire, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, le châtain le discernerait.

_\- Toi aussi. _Il se sentait tellement soulagé.

_\- _A demain Mathieu.

_ \- A demain, _répondit ce dernier du tac au tac._ Attends, quoi ?» _

Antoine raccrocha sans aucunes réponses, laissant son plaisir l'envahir. Il aimait bien lui faire des petits coups vicieux de la sorte. Il ne savait pas encore si il l'appellerait où s'il passerait chez lui. Mais au moins il lui avait donné rendez-vous, c'était déjà ça de fait. Peut être qu'il irait à son appartement, c'était mieux de le voir après tout. Comme il l'avait pensé, il l'enlacerait et l'embrasserait, d'abord timidement puis l'un des deux réchaufferait le baiser, quémandant un peu - beaucoup - plus. Soudainement, il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Si il passait chez lui, ils allaient recoucher ensemble. Et ça semblait inévitable. Non, c'était inévitable. Il aimait ça, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le problème. C'était juste que là, il serait définitivement en couple. Sa peur grandissait encore et encore. Il serait casé. _Casé putain..._

* * *

J'ai eu trop de mal à l'écrire ce con de chapitre. Désolée... et HEP, laisse une review chaton ! *-*

En musique. Euh. Euh. J'en ai mis des tas alors celle qui me passe en 1ère : _Duffy - Mercy. _


	17. Chapter 17 - Foncer sans se retourner

_Casé. _Ce mot résonna interminablement dans sa tête. Autant dire qu'il se rendait fou avec cette histoire. Ce n'était pas le premier à qui ça arrivait d'avoir son meilleur ami amoureux de l'autre. Et les autres avaient tellement l'air de bien s'en sortir, alors qu'Antoine se torturait l'esprit depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. De toutes façons, il n'avait que deux solutions : être avec Mathieu où se barrer. Point barre. Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire et quelle solution il préférait. S'imaginer avec le châtain ressemblait vaguement à un rêve psychédélique. Un monde coloré d'amour et d'humour, des moments complètement what the fuck, de la passion, de la puissance vous faisant perdre la tête, des orgasmes - oui mesdames et messieurs - de l'absurde, du déjanté. Mais aussi de la souffrance, des choses épileptiques vous laissant entièrement perdu face à la réalité, de l'angoisse et son éternelle peur vis à vis de tout ce qui lui tomberait sur le coin de la gueule. Ce serait une relation pleine d'action et d'affection mais pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais lui même n'était pas parfait, avait ses défauts et savait pertinemment que si leur amour foirait, se serait à cause de lui.

_Casé. _Encore et encore la même pensé. C'était sans doutes le mot le plus récurrent ces derniers jours. Un coup c'était "Oui je t'aime Mathieu, mettons nous ensemble" et la fois d'après "Oui je t'aime Mathieu, c'est bien pour ça que tu resteras seul". Autant dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus. En plus il devait aller chez lui aujourd'hui. _Bordel de merde va. _Et puis si ça se passait mal ? Non ça se ne pouvait pas, Mathieu était trop gentil et confiant pour que ça ne se déroule pas comme prévu. _Alors fonce connard. _Foncer, simplement. _Mais bouge. _Alors l'euphorie attaqua son cerveau affaiblit, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de l'élancer à travers toute la maison. Il courut jusqu'au métro, le regard soucieux. Il avait mis son casque pour ne pas entendre quelques fans couiner alors qu'elles le reconnaissaient. C'était pas le moment, y'avait pas de temps à perdre là. Il se foutait complètement de ce monde extérieur et ne pensait qu'aux yeux bleus rieurs qui l'attendaient patiemment. Le brun soupira longuement. _Je suis désolé, mais là je veux arranger ma vie, donc merde._

Arrivé au pied de l'appartement, il retint son souffle. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Soit il gagnait le gros lot, soit il perdait toute sa mise. Il était seul maître de son destin. Le plus dur était de poser son doigt sur le bouton de l'interphone. Nervosité quand tu nous tiens. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit quand même à le faire, retenant sa respiration. C'est quand il entendit la voix de son ami qu'il expira et inspira enfin l'air qui lui manquait terriblement.

« Math', C'est Antoine, souffla-t-il.

\- Eh salut, répondit Mathieu un sourire dans la voix. Je t'ouvre tout de suite. »

Effectivement, il n'attendit pas plus de dix secondes dehors. Lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la porte de sécurité, il s'engouffra dans le hall et parcourut tout le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la fameuse porte d'entrée. Et devant, il hésita longuement à frapper. _Fais chier. Tout ce trajet pour ça. _Il n'avait pas tord pour une fois, alors il frappa doucement. _Casé. Ta gueule, on s'en fout. _Pour la première fois, il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, et toute son activité cérébrale s'arrêta instantanément - d'un commun accord - quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mathieu, un sourire en coin, le regard rêveur et ses yeux grands ouverts d'excitation. Antoine se sentait comme flingué sur place. Ce qui amusa le plus petit qui remarqua sa paralysie.

« Bonjour Antoine, rit-il, deux mots qui finirent par achever ce dernier.

\- Ouais, répondit le brun, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- La forme ?

\- Ouais.

\- D'accord, sourit le plus petit en le faisant entrer.

\- Ouais. »

Antoine semblait totalement déconnecté et n'arrivait qu'à sortir cette monosyllabe. Il restait bloqué et fasciné par ce petit être qui lui donnait la chaire de poule. Finalement, il ne se sentait pas trop mal à ses côtés. Sa bonne humeur était communicative, son sourire apaisant.

Sauf qu'il ressentit une étrange impression, comme si tout ce que faisait Mathieu était comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient juste amis. C'était ça, il ne voyait que de l'amical. _On déraille j'crois bien. _Le brun réussi enfin à sourire à son "comparse", son faciès restant pas mal crispé mais il y montrait de la bonne volonté au moins. Il s'aperçut que le petit YouTuber détaillait son visage avec douceur. Des gestes juste amicaux ? _Non en fait c'est moi qui déraille, comme toujours hein. _Il se faisait déjà des films. Bonjour la paranoïa, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le plus jeune des deux se sentit en confiance, il s'approcha de son aîné d'un air détaché et l'enlaça doucement. C'est quand il sentit le petit remuer entre ses bras qu'il desserra l'étreinte et attendit qu'il avoue ce qui le préoccupait.

«Antoine, je...

\- Oui ? souffla ce dernier en le regardant intensément.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai un peu peur, là.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui flippe depuis le début, toi t'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, rassura Antoine en resserrant son emprise. Dis moi ce qui a Mat'.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? demanda enfin le châtain.

\- Le temps. Les questions. Toi, sûrement, répondit l'ébouriffé après un long silence.

\- C'est une décision définitive ?»

Antoine prit une longue inspiration tout en s'éloignant doucement du petit gars. Tout revint au galop, que ce soit le fait qu'il serait casé ou celui de le décevoir. _Il mérite quelqu'un de bien, pas de moi. _Il se trouvait si mauvais pour Mathieu, tellement en dessous de ce qu'il devait avoir à ses côtés. Par tout les esprits de l'univers, comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Lui, le grand chevelu toujours en retard, toujours aussi timide qu'au lycée et se cachant derrière un personnage extravagant. Lui, incapable d'agir correctement pour une relation sérieuse et surtout incapable de lui dire vraiment ses sentiments. Lui qui le laissait poiroter des jours sans réponses, qui le faisait souffrir, qui jouait avec ses émotions. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks devait être dingue d'avoir ce genre d'affectivité à son égard. Peut être qu'il aimait aussi ses défauts, mais là ça faisait trop à supporter pour espérer quelque chose de bien.

Mathieu se sentit nauséeux tout d'un coup. Le grand avait rompu leur lien après sa question, comme par hasard. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'Antoine foutait là finalement. Il voulait se mettre avec lui oui ou merde ? Le petit châtain avait une furieuse envie de tout balancer, de tout casser, de faire une crise de pleurs comme les enfants réclamant ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais étant un grand garçon bien élevé et tout perdu, il ne fit rien. Ça n'arrangerait pas les choses de toutes manières. Il se contenta simplement de garder fixement ses yeux dans ceux à la couleur chocolat, attendant la réponse tant attendue. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et toujours rien. Mathieu en avait marre, il était angoissé et ce silence ne l'aidait pas.

« Tu fous quoi ici du coup ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, je crois, souffla le brun, confus.

\- Tu ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux Antoine.

\- Pas vraiment. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Ils restèrent indécis, se contentant de soupirer de temps en temps. Parfois l'aîné levait la tête, cherchant le regard de l'autre et se heurtait constamment à un sourire triste. Bordel qu'il en disait long ce sourire. Tout ce qu'a pu penser, ressentir ou éprouver Antoine se traduisait sur son faciès. Il était tellement désolé de cette situation gauche, tellement déçu de ne rien pouvoir faire avec lui sans avoir le moindre remord, et par dessus tout, il l'aimait. Mais d'une façon torturée. Le plus jeune voulait l'embrasser, l'enlacer, passer la nuit avec lui. Sans contraintes. _Libre._ Mathieu commençait à comprendre ses pensés. Il ne les validait pas mais au moins, il comprenait. Et comme si il était attiré comme un aimant, il vint se blottir contre Antoine, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Excuse moi mec, dit-il simplement, les yeux dans le vide.

\- De quoi ? questionna le plus grand en reposant sa tête sur les cheveux châtains.

\- De te trouver si attirant.

\- Désolé de l'être, répondit-il dans un léger rire, ce qui détendit nettement l'atmosphère.

\- On a l'air con.

\- Oui. »

Mathieu releva la tête et le scruta quelques secondes avant qu'Antoine ne fonde sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, il ne pouvait vraiment plus résister aux appels insistants du regard bleuté. Ils allaient tout perdre, ils en avaient bien conscience, mais comment refuser un baiser dans ces conditions ? Elles étaient dures et sans pitié pour les deux hommes. En particulier pour le plus petit. Il souffrirait jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, de ses sentiments, de cette bouche charnue encore plaquée sur ses propres lèvres. Il ne s'en fichait pas, bien au contraire, sauf que ce genre d'opportunité ne le laissait pas indifférent et lui faisait perdre la tête. Le châtain devenait sien et était incapable d'aligner deux idées cohérentes. Antoine avait ce don quand il l'embrassait, lui faire oublier comment réfléchir, toute sa colère et tout le mal qu'il a pu lui faire.

Le petit se retrouva plaqué dos au mur du à la férocité d'Antoine, ce dernier qui tenait fermement son bassin de sa main gauche tandis que la droite s'appuyait elle aussi contre le mur. C'est avec une fougueuse envie d'intensité que Mathieu se décida à mouver ses lèvres et entama le ballet. La fièvre s'installa passionnément entre les deux respirations devenues haletantes. L'ébouriffé enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre tout en se collant avidement contre son petit corps. Entre baisers, suçons et caresses, le schizophrène laissa ses mains se perdre dans sa tignasse et son esprit s'embuer par la jouissance et le plaisir qui le rongeait à petit feu. Sa vue se troubla et il balbutia plaintivement le prénom du brun, sentant son appétit grandir et non dissimulé contre sa peau. Le grand releva la tête et n'eut même pas le temps de se pencher qu'il sentit qu'on lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui leur valut une autre accolade les laissant à bout de souffle. C'est au moment où Antoine susurra un «Mathieu...» aussi rauque qu'aguicheur au creux de son oreille, qu'ils ne purent se retenir d'aller dans la chambre du propriétaire. Avec un entrain et une excitation propre à eux mêmes, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, se suppliant l'un à l'autre de commencer la partie.

Ils allaient tout perdre, ils le savaient.

* * *

Une belle review qui m'achève, ça vous dit ? *-*

Niveau si-sic, j'ai écoutée _Anticeptik Kaotek Astrofonik - Pigs world _pour le côté survolté du chapitre et sinon _Sia - Chandelier._

Sinon je crois que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, on verra (de toutes façons vous aurez deux fins, donc ma Happy End sera comme un bonus quoi :3).


	18. Chapter 18 - Encore une fois (Bad end)

Voilà, je vous présente la Bad end, dîtes lui bonjour.

Alors je n'ai pas publiée la Happy end en même temps par choix. A la base je devais faire ça mais je ne sais pas encore si elle remplacera ce chapitre ou si ce sera dans la continuité.

Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis dégoûtée de la finir cette fiction, c'est mon bébé on va dire. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer (ou pas) je vais m'attaquer à une autre fiction Matoine. Dans celle-ci vous avez détesté Antoine ? Dans l'autre ce sera Mathieu (chacun son tour).

Enfin bref, je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes ces reviews, pour toutes ces vues (j'ai dépassé les 16 000, bande de dingues), cette fiction a bien chamboulée ma vie (si si, je vous jure). Elle m'a permis de rencontrer des gens fabuleux, merveilleux, fantastiques. Merci encore, et puis de toutes façons j'suis pas prête de dégager d'ici.

Allez, bonne lecture va *-*

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il devait être aux alentours de 13 heures et seul une paire d'yeux marrons restait constamment ouverte. Antoine fixait le plafond sans s'en rendre compte. Quand il sentit qu'on remua entre ses bras, instinctivement il baissa le regard. En découvrant Mathieu si paisible, il esquissa un sourire triste. C'était obligé qu'ils finiraient au lit, et le brun aimait ça. C'était dans ces moments qu'il ne pensait plus à rien, se laissant aller avec lui, oubliant ses craintes. Sauf qu'il se réveillait le lendemain, et boum. _La liberté putain. _Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à lui. Antoine ne voulait que son bonheur, et tout deux savaient pertinemment qu'avec une vraie relation, rien n'irait bien loin. Bon Dieu il l'aimait maintenant, mais il se s'accrochera pas à sa petite bouille d'ange. Au moins ce dernier pourrait sans doutes faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'aimant, qui lui offrirait mondes et merveilles, le rendant heureux. Et à côté de ça, le grand brun serait son amant. Mathieu ne s'imaginait même plus sans l'avoir au bout des lèvres. Alors même si ce n'était que pour le sexe, ils ne diraient pas non. Antoine avait bien conscience que son raisonnement était juste con et immature, Mathieu n'accepterait sans doutes pas mais il savait aussi que seulement une heure d'intimité avec le châtain lui suffisait. Simplement son petit corps pour lui seul, pour une nuit.

A quelques périodes Antoine voulait se mettre avec lui, mais ce serait se mentir à soi-même. Il ne serait plus lui, bloqué dans un appartement avec son compagnon, se cachant au monde entier. C'était pas une si bonne idée de vouloir ça. Finalement il ne voulait que le côté amusant de la situation, même si tout virerait à la catastrophe dans le futur, même si il perdrait Mathieu, il n'arriverait plus à se passer de ces instants là. Antoine soupira à cette dernière pensé et resserra l'étreinte. _Oh Mathieu, si seulement je n'étais pas un connard égocentrique... _Comme pour lui répondre, le petit ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se souvenant être dans les bras de son comparse, il releva la tête et lui offrit un baiser aussi furtif que chaste.

Le brun soupira encore une fois et le fixa tristement, rendant le petit YouTuber légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Math', répondit calmement Antoine en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux t'expatrier en Russie ? interrogea le châtain un sourire aux lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de dissiper l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- C'est sérieux petit, dit-il en laissant distraitement son index vagabonder dans sa nuque puis son cou.

\- Petit, petit, je suis plus âgé que toi de 7 mois hein, continua le-dit petit en pouffant. Puis si tu pars en Russie, je pourrais plus te voir et je serais obligé de m'acheter ces horribles poupées gonfla-

\- Mathieu...

\- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris.»

Le châtain se dégagea de ses bras, se réinstalla sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur, attendant patiemment que son ami se jette à l'eau. Il s'inquiétait pas mal, le ton qu'avait employé Antoine était bien sérieux pour lui et ne présageait rien de bon. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire cette fois ? Qu'il était trop petit pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble ? A force de se poser des questions, la nervosité de Mathieu refit surface et il tritura le drap, qu'il enroula autour de ses longs et fins doigts. Il en avait marre d'attendre, impatient qu'il était. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais comme rien ne sortait il l'a refermait aussitôt. Énième soupir.

Alors Antoine comprit qu'il ne devrait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui déballa tout. Toutes ses envies, ses craintes, son besoin d'être libre, son désir d'avoir sa peau malgré tout. Au début, les émotions se traduisaient dans le regard de Mathieu. La déception, la colère, la tristesse, la haine. L'amour. Et plus les explications du présentateur déjanté avançaient, plus les mimiques du schizophrène se réduisaient, laissant place à une expression statufiée et un visage fermé. Mais bon sang, il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Et c'est la suite qu'il savait la plus intéressante.

« Mon cœur, c'est pas tout, continua Antoine en commençant lui aussi à jouer avec le drap.

\- M'appelle pas "mon cœur" putain, lâcha le petit légèrement irrité.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors, c'est pas tout ? interrogea-t-il en le fixant avec un regard bleu-gris glacial.

\- Non, et c'est le meilleur, répondit le brun avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Et donc ?

\- Eh bien, plus tard quand t'auras quelqu'un dans ta vie-

\- Pour l'instant je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre, mec.

\- Laisse moi finir putain, poursuivit le plus grand, toujours avec son rictus aux lèvres. Quand tu auras ta moitié à tes côtés, que tu l'aimeras et que tu te rendras compte qu'il te manque quelque chose en plus...

\- Continue.

\- Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

\- Mais viens en au fait bordel ! s'exaspéra le châtain.

\- Math', j'aime vraiment ce qu'on fait, s'esclaffa Antoine, s'étant soudainement rapproché de l'autre, lui tenant le visage des deux mains. Ces moments là sont magiques avec toi, mais tu as bien vu que j'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation.

\- Donc, tu veux être mon amant, souffla le châtain.

\- En gros ouais...

\- Attend, mais même pas, s'étrangla-t-il en repoussant les mains envahissantes. Tu ne veux pas d'une relation, donc je serais juste ton plan-cul !

\- Mathieu...

\- Sérieusement, c'est ça ta proposition ?!

\- Mathieu.

\- Mais j'hallucine, t'es là que pour la baise en fait !

\- Mathieu putain !»

C'est sur ce dernier appel qu'Antoine s'était jeté sur les lèvres en face de lui. C'était mesquin, sauf que c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire taire. A part les quelques «Non», «Arrête» et «Antoine» résonnant faiblement dans la bouche de l'aîné, aucun des deux n'étaient capables de rompre le lien. Bordel mais comment Mathieu arrivait-il encore à tomber dans le piège ? Antoine le manipulait, jouait avec ses sentiments. Devenir son amant, même pire, son jouet personnel. Quand le brun demanda l'accès d'entrée en passant sa langue sur sa bouche, il ne réfléchit même plus et le laissa approfondir le baiser, et plus rien ne se coordonna dans sa tête. Les idées voletaient, les pensés divaguaient sans but. «_Rien que son corps», «Et si je trouvais quelqu'un de mieux ?», «Et pourquoi pas ?». _Cette dernière pensé mourut quand le brun remua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mathieu n'en pouvait plus, c'était de la torture gratuite. Dans un mouvement brusque, il mit fin à leur étreinte.

« T'as pas le droit de m'utiliser comme ça, Antoine, souffla-t-il en se reculant de plus en plus.

\- Petit ange...

\- Arrête, mais arrête putain ! J't'en supplie... »

Mathieu se leva d'un bond, les yeux embués et le cœur serré. C'était juste du supplice. Ces surnoms, ces baisers, Antoine le tenait par des ficelles et lui devenait son pantin. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait résister à tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à refuser ses avances. Il était comme prisonnier de ses sentiments.

De l'autre côté, Antoine se détestait. Manier quelqu'un de la sorte, ce n'était pas lui. Il avait totalement changé depuis les aveux de son ami. Avant il était gentil, attentionné, il aurait donné corps et âme pour aider ses amis. Et maintenant, il ne désirait qu'une chose ; des parties de jambes en l'air avec le petit châtain. Rien que d'y penser, il en frémit. Le brun sortit de ses songes lorsque qu'il prit conscience que Mathieu soufflait d'exaspération. C'est quand il le vit frapper un mur qu'il écarquilla ses yeux chocolats et se précipita sur lui. Le plus vieux sentit qu'on l'enlaça dans son dos. Son cadet était bien collé à lui, lui tenait fermement les bras et avait enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« A quoi tu joues, Antoine ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça.

\- Connard. T'es là, à me faire des câlins, à me donner des surnoms-

\- Et ?

\- T'as jamais été aussi proche de moi, s'étrangla le petit, ne répondant pas à l'étreinte de l'autre. T'en étais incapable avant ! C'est quoi, le fait que tu veux juste me sauter qui t'excites ?

\- Putain, mais parles pas comme ça Mathieu, je t'aime, tu le sais ça...

\- Alors mets toi avec moi.

\- Non.

\- C'est plus « je sais pas, je dois réfléchir » maintenant ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

\- C'est non Mathieu. »

A ces paroles, ce dernier fondit en larmes, suivit de près par Antoine. Le châtain se retourna vivement pour s'accrocher à la taille du grand, reniflant dans le creux de son épaule. Il n'avait plus le courage pour quoi que soit. Sa gorge s'était nouée, ses lèvres tremblaient vu qu'il retenait certains sanglots. Le châtain avait juste la force de le serrer un plus fort contre son torse. Quand à Antoine, il bredouillait des « Désolé... » toutes les dix secondes. Cet unique mot rendu étouffé dû au fait qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du petit. Leur amitié se brisait petit à petit et chacun en avait bien conscience. Ils se perdaient mutuellement au fil des minutes. Plus d'avenir, de rigolades, de bières, de soirées, de nuits ensemble. C'était la fin. Ils avaient tous gâché, ou plutôt c'était la faute d'Antoine. Mathieu lui avait bien dit qu'il pouvait faire abstraction et passer au dessus de ses sentiments. L'incapable. Une énième larme roula sur sa joue. Il était tellement bien entre ses bras, à lui caresser les cheveux. Mathieu releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux chocolats. Il les vit se rapprocher dangereusement, se fermer, pour enfin sentir des lèvres pressées contre les siennes. C'était insupportable. Autant de passion, de haine, d'envie, d'amour qui se succédaient dans ce baiser. Insoutenable. L'aîné se détacha de quelques millimètres, il renifla, encore plus chamboulé.

« Arrête ça où je continue, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- On continue alors. »

Et comme prit dans un élan de renouveau, Antoine s'accapara de ses lèvres avec la rage d'avoir encore succombé à ce chaton pleurant, avec ses grands yeux bleus envoûtants. De son côté, les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues. Une triste rage l'habitait. Le brun ne voulait que son corps, ses gémissements, sa voix qui l'appelait péniblement, ses supplices, ses plaintes, ses cris. Il le rendait fou. C'était atroce de voir toute la bestialité dont il faisait preuve envers Mathieu, être sauvage avec lui, il aimait ça. Antoine le repoussa contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de ses longs bras, le tenant à la taille avec possessivité. Il se laissa s'égarer contre son torse nu, sa peau laiteuse lui faisait tourner la tête. Le châtain marmonna son prénom, la voix tremblante. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'habitude de cette férocité entre eux, mais ils sentaient la fin approcher, autant en profiter d'une manière différente. Comme Mathieu vacilla, il s'accrocha aux cheveux fous de son comparse. Ce dernier ce pressa un peu plus contre le petit avec désirs et envies. Les respirations devenaient haletantes, celle de l'aîné se coupait de temps à autres et il hoquetait à cause des larmes. Leur contact se transformait en combat. Qui allait gagner ? Quand Antoine cessa ses baisers, ce ne fût que pour envoyer Mathieu sur le matelas. Il embrassa son ventre quelques fois et finit par relever des yeux embués sur lui.

« T'es beau comme ça, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, marmonna le châtain. »

Mathieu se sentait minable. Il le rendait minable. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'Antoine faisait ça que pour le sexe maintenant. Il le sentait. Oubliés les sentiments., partis aux oubliettes. Et comme il était très efficace dans ses caresses, le plus petit ne pouvait résister bien longtemps. Tout cela devenait un bordel infernal sans nom, fait que de douleurs et de souffrances. Il en payait les conséquences.

* * *

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se réveilla difficilement. Il essayait péniblement de s'extraire de son sommeil agité. Il se sentait nauséeux, mal dans sa peau. Son jouet. Le jeune homme était devenu son plan-cul. Rien de plus. _Rien. _Il voulait tellement croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Cette histoire l'avait fait beaucoup trop souffrir, il était temps que cela cesse. Quand il se retourna, Mathieu prit conscience d'une chose importante. Il était seul dans son lit. Il se redressa brusquement, posant son regard perdu partout dans la chambre. Aucunes traces d'Antoine. Plus de vêtements, plus rien. C'était bien son genre au brun, de se barrer comme ça. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, esquissa une grimace de dégoût et secoua la tête. Il chercha son portable un peu partout en commençant vraiment à perdre patience. Une larme coula. La rage s'installa gentiment chez lui à présent. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il fit défiler la liste de ses contacts, pour arriver au prénom du brun. Une sonnerie, une autre, et encore une.

« _Mathieu, je suis désolé, _soupira Antoine, comprenant tout de suite l'objet de l'appel.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré putain, s'écria l'autre en laissant éclater sa haine. Comment j'ai pu te laisser faire ? Tu profites de moi, de mes faiblesses, de mon amour pour toi. Merde Antoine, je t'aime, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Je croyais que tu m'aimais assez pour me respecter un minimum. Apparemment tout ce que tu sais faire c'est me baiser et te barrer. Tu m'dégoûtes bordel...

\- _Mathieu..._

\- Pas la peine, tu ne sais pas quoi me dire. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Antoine. Tu m'abandonnes, comme toujours.

\- _Ecoute moi, _coupa le lâcheur.

\- Non. »

Il raccrocha, à bout de forces, anéanti, laissant le désarrois l'envahir et les pleurs l'habiter. Il n'en pouvait plus, il l'aimait et ça le bouffait petit à petit, jusqu'à hier. Maintenant ça le dévastait comme un cancer, beaucoup trop vite, arrivé en phase terminale sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait envie de frapper n'importe quoi, où le frapper lui et l'embrasser ensuite. _Non. Plus maintenant._ Il devait décrocher bon sang. Et le meilleur moyen, couper tout lien. Le jeune homme fût secoué par un nouveau flot de larmes. Il pouvait crever pour lui, sauf si c'était justement Antoine qui le mettait face à la mort. C'était si paradoxal, mourir pour celui qui nous fait souffrir. Mathieu se devait de passer à autre chose, rien que pour avancer dans la vie. Il allait galérer, trébucher, il prenait un chemin laborieux mais c'était sa dernière solution. Et comme pour effacer sa douleur, il passa hargneusement sa main sur son visage, histoire d'essuyer les coulées d'eau salée. Il soupira pour se calmer et rappela Antoine. Il ne le laissera même pas parler.

« Antoine, je t'aime, mais je peux pas te laisser me faire ça. Je peux pas devenir ton jouet sans rien dire. Tu resteras un enfoiré de première, un fou, je te jure que t'es devenus dingue putain. Sache aussi que mes ressentis à ton égard ne s'effaceront pas d'un claquement de doigts. Ne viens plus me parler, je t'en pris. Salut Antoine. »

Il raccrocha une seconde fois, dans un de ces état, bien pire qu'avant. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il s'effondra sur son canapé, réduit en miettes. L'oublier. Essayer de l'oublier.

* * *

Antoine resta d'abord stoïque, avant de tomber dépité sur une chaise. Il était abattu. Bien sûr qu'il allait tout perdre, il n'y avait pas d'autres issus. Mathieu n'aurait jamais accepté, il le savait. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il allait devenir son amant ? C'est vrai qu'il devenait fou. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'un homme ne pouvait autant l'affecter où le bouleverser. Mais bon sang, le petit châtain lui manquerait tellement, tout son corps, le goût de sa peau. Il l'aimait, oui. Mais que pour son enveloppe charnelle. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, blasé d'avoir compris qu'il n'aimant que le sexe dans cette affaire, avant de pleurer doucement.

Ils avaient tout perdu, ils le savaient.

Et Antoine l'abandonnait, encore une fois.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (ce n'est pas mon préféré en plus). Je vous aime en tout cas (malgré tout hein) et j'attend avec impatience vos reviews *-*

Pas de musiques, je vous laisse avec ce que vous voulez !

Eh bien, à la prochaine pour la Happy end guimauve. Bisous.


	19. Chapter 19 - Et si (Happy End)

Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. Mes yeux pleurent...

Happy End guimauve, fin alternative. Donc se référer à la fin du chapitre 17.

_**Les joyeux drilles ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. **(« joyeux drilles » ... paye ton appellation beauf)_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Mathieu ne pu que se blottir contre son comparse. Bordel quelle intensité, quelle puissance, c'était magique comme nuit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se remémorant avec gourmandise certains détails. Antoine était bel et bien le meilleur coup de sa vie, mais comme ce dernier ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, ça l'angoissait pas mal. Le petit YouTuber resserra l'étreinte avec possessivité, histoire de dire « Tu es à moi Antoine Daniel ». Et comme il ne contrôlait pas trop sa force, il sentit le touffu remuer entre ses bras et l'entendit grogner. Très matinal, vraiment.

Allaient-ils vraiment tout foirer ?

Parfois Antoine se disait bien que rien ne pourrait les atteindre, que tout irait bien vu que l'aîné prendrait les choses en main, et son autre lui lui hurlait que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer. _Attends, ta gueule. _Il voulait essayer, bien sûr qu'il le souhaitait. Ses petits bras l'emprisonnant lui rappelaient à quel point son compagnon de vol était aussi génial, bienveillant et fait pour le brun. Ils étaient d'excellents amis, alors pourquoi pas amants ? Et tant pis pour les fans, soit ils l'annonceraient soit ils se cachaient un moment. Mais quoi de plus flippant que d'être connu et en couple avec son meilleur ami aussi renommé que soi ? _En couple. Un couple. D'hommes. Bah putain mon gars... _Jamais il n'aurait cru penser ça avant tout ce foutoir. Il l'aura chamboulé au plus haut point ce con de nimbus. Distraitement le grand déposa un léger baiser sur le front du Mathieu, ce dernier devenu enthousiaste face à l'éveil de l'autre.

« Enfin sortit de ton rêve érotique ?

\- Si tu savais. »

En fait Antoine avait juste rêvé qu'il écrivait des fictions d'eux sur une terrasse face à une superbe vue au pied des Alpes. Il était plutôt étrange comme rêve (sachant que c'est ma vie que je résume) et bizarrement il l'avait apprécié, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il se surprit à sourire niaisement, les yeux rivés sur la nuque du châtain. L'aimait-il assez pour envisager une quelconque relation ? Et de quelle manière l'aimait-il ? Il ne savait pas, tout était tordu dans son esprit. Il en perdrait la tête à se poser autant de questions. Mais n'avait-il pas pris son courage à deux mains pour oser venir jusqu'ici ? Il avait osé malgré ses peurs et ses doutes. Se sentait-il enfin prêt ?

Mathieu avait une seule et unique question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis hier soir, depuis qu'Antoine s'était ramené : « Tu joues avec moi où c'est sincère ?». Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il aurait la réponse dans les heures qui suivaient, mais rien ne l'empêchait de ne pas se rapprocher du chevelu. Il s'amusait avec ses nerfs, avec son angoisse et le rendait fou. Le châtain appréciait la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait, le caresser, l'embrasser, se blottir contre son torse dénudé. Tout ça pour marquer son territoire, lui faire comprendre qu'il devenait sien et basta. Antoine devait finir avec Mathieu.

« T'es heureux avec moi ? »

Cette simple question lâchée comme une bombe par Antoine. Plus direct, tu meurs. Mathieu écarquilla grand les yeux et bloqua pendant près de cinq putain de secondes. Question idiote. Il est comblé à ses côtés. Que demander de plus ?

« Tu me rends plus qu'heureux. »

Le brun soupira. Déception ou joie ?

« Tu me supportes à quel point ? interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

\- Antoine, c'est quoi ces questions ? Tu sais très bien que je t'apprécie comme tu es, y'a pas à débattre là-dessus.

\- Ouais, j'sais bien.

\- Tu me dis pourquoi tu me demande tout ça, maintenant ?

\- Et si... on essayait ? »

Un grand vide s'installa chez Mathieu. Il était sérieux, du moins il en avait l'air. Après tout ce foutoir, toutes les déceptions, tout ce mal-être qui lui était infligé, il voyait enfin pointer le bonheur du bout de son nez. Antoine avait sûrement pris beaucoup de recul, s'était remis en question et ça portait ses fruits. Alors c'était vrai ? L'espoir. Le seul sentiment que ressentait le châtain à ce moment là. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, alors il la refermait aussitôt. Il avait l'air perdu.

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas une blague, souffla-t-il en le toisant de son regard bleuté.

\- Je ne plaisante pas avec ça. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, mis de côté des sentiments, et j'essaye tout bonnement de faire taire la partie de moi qui flippe comme un connard.

\- Alors tu m'aimes réellement ? »

Antoine baissa les yeux, ne pouvant restreindre un sourire, il releva le regard sur son petit homme.

« Je t'aime Mathieu Sommet.

\- Bordel de merde.

\- C'est l'effet que je te fais ? rigola le grand touffu.

\- C'est juste la première fois que tu me le dis sans craintes, c'est plutôt... agréable à entendre, répondit timidement le petit.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je t'aime Antoine Daniel.

\- Je me disais aussi. »

Son rire fût étouffé par un baiser langoureux, doux, amoureux. Les fines et petites mains se laissaient se perdre dans sa fabuleuse tignasse, tandis que les siennes encadraient le visage angélique de Mathieu. Il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler ses peurs et réflexions qui lui pourrissaient bien la vie. Il profitait juste de chaque instant avec le châtain, savourant ses lèvres, son corps et son plaisir. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés et après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils étaient simplement deux jeunes hommes amoureux et quoique un peu perdus, heureux ensemble. Ils étaient chamboulés, terrifiés, mais une fois réunis, leur amour cassait la baraque.

Un mouvement de langue fit perdre la raison à Antoine. Il était fou de lui, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de son rire, son sourire, son être. Mathieu avait raison sur un point : il pouvait faire abstraction de pas mal de sentiments perturbateurs. Et ça, c'était beau. Un nouveau mouvement. Bon sang, était-ce légal de faire autant tourner la tête que ça ? Alors il s'agrippait aux courts cheveux châtains autant qu'il pouvait, laissait une de ses mains glisser contre son dos brûlant de désir, appréciant les lamentables gémissements de l'aîné.

Leurs souffles se faisant rares, c'est avec déception qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Promets moi que tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme un enfoiré pendant la nuit, ricana doucement Mathieu.

\- Je te laisserai mon caleçon en souvenir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Cette réponse lui valut un superbe point dans l'épaule, et leurs rires redoublèrent. Leur rêve psychédélique commençait. Tout ne serait pas toujours rose mais aucun couple n'est parfait. Même si à leurs yeux la personne en face frôlait la perfection.

Après un énième baiser et quelques enlacements, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Mathieu écoutant le battement de cœur du brun, l'apaisant au point de l'endormir. Antoine lui adressa un sourire tendre avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux à sont tour, bercé par la respiration régulière de son amant. Oui, il se sentait bien dans ses bras.

Ils seraient enfin heureux à deux.

* * *

Un dernier chapitre aussi court me fais bien chier. Maiiiis il est guimauve un minimum.

Désolée de la longue absence mais j'avais pas la foi de la faire cette Happy End. En tout cas j'espère que c'est assez dégoulinant d'amour pour nos petits cœurs.

On se retrouve pour la prochaine fiction ? En attendant, je vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes les reviews, les vues toussa toussa (merde mais je réalise toujours pas oh).

Love sur vos fesses *-*


End file.
